Vida de perros
by Kanelogui
Summary: "¿Eh? Hola oka-san…" Wof, wof./-¿Se le habrá hecho tarde a Naruto? Supongo que lo veré en la escuela. El pobre se durmió muy tarde. Solo espero no encontrarme con el idiota de Sasuke. Eso es un…  ¡PERRO! ¡AHHH!/-¿Perro? ¿Dónde?
1. un dia normal y un nuevo amigo

**Hola, aquí otro fic de Naruto. Lo se, debo continuar con el otro fic. No se preocupen, el lunes subiré el cap 3. Mientras aquí les dejo este.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1 Un dia normal y un nuevo amigo<strong>

Un día, Naruto se alistaba para ir al colegio. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde con una mancha naranja en medio, tenis negros y su cabello despeinado como siempre. Bajo las escaleras, y encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno y a su padre leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina tomando un delicioso café.

-Oka-san, Otto-san, ohayo.

-Ohayo.- Respondieron los dos. Naruto jalo una silla y se sento mientras su madre le servia unos huevos revueltos con tocino.

-Arigato Oka-san.

-De nada Naru-chan.- Lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mama, ya tengo 16 años, deja de decirme así, ya soy un hombre.

-Pero tú siempre serás mi pequeño bebe, ahora come si no quieres llegar tarde al colegio.

-Madres…- Dijo en un susurro molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le hecho una mirada asesina a su hijo.

-Nada, nada.- Agitaba sus brazos desesperado.

-Entonces come.- Dijo volviéndose al sartén.

-H-hai

Minato solo observaba la escena muy tranquilo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y se volvió al periódico.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ahora en casa de Hinata, Quien salía de la ducha y se vestía con una blusa blanca con un corazón de colores en medio, una falda negra con tablones y zapatos negros. Se dirigió al espejo, cepillo su cabello, se puso un poco de maquillaje (solo polvo) y camino hacia la cocina. Su casa era de un piso y era pequeña. Llegando a la cocina encontró a su hermana sentada a la mesa, sus padres estaban trabajando y no llegarían hasta tarde. Hinata saco el cereal de la alacena, le sirvió en un plato a Hanabi, y en otro ella también se sirvió. Puso leche en ambos platos y comenzaron a comer. Había mucho silencio, hasta que Hanabi lo rompió.

-¿Crees que algún día tengamos un desayuno en familia como todos en mi salón lo hacen?

-No todas las familias desayunan unidas como sucede en nuestro caso, pero supongo que algún dia podremos desayunar con nuestros padres.

-¿Y también podremos comprarnos tantas cosas como los demás?

-Algún día, ya verás que te compraremos ese vestido que tanto te gusta. Pero ahora come o llegaremos tarde al colegio.

-Hai.- Ambas siguieron comiendo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

De nuevo en la c asa de Naruto.

-¡NARUTO VUELVE AQUÍ!- Gritaba Kushina desde dentro de la casa.

-¡YA ES TARDE MAMA!- Gritaba Naruto fuera de la casa.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Cielos, esa mujer sabe cómo hacer escándalo __¡__Y solo porque derrame una gotita de jugo de Naranja en su mantel de no sé cuantos Yenes! Pero eso no me importa ahora, solo sé que voy a ver a mi novia. Ella es tan hermosa. Tenerla a mi lado me hace muy feliz._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Naruto se fue saltando como caperucita hasta la casa de su novia. Llego, toco la puerta y alguien le abrió. Era ella, Sakura.

-Hola Saku.- Sakura llevaba una falda verde y una blusa blanca con zapatos de igual color.

-Hola Naruto-kun.- La chica se lanzo sobre los brazos de Naruto saludándolo con un beso.

Hinata justo pasaba del otro lado de la calle con su hermana, dirigiéndose hacia el colegio.

-Mira Hina, parece que tu "novio" te engaña.- Hinata rápidamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Hanabi y se aseguro de que los tortolos no la hubieran escuchado. Levanto a su hermana y corrió hacia la otra esquina de la cuadra.

-Hanabi, sabes que no es mi novio.

-Si pero deberías ser tu, no ella.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? El la eligió a ella. Pero mejor ya vamos al colegio.

-Hai.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En el patio del colegio, Gaara se encontraba un poco alterado. Shikamaru al notarlo así, se acerco a él.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?

-Es Matsuri.- Dijo dejando de dar vueltas.- Aun se hace la difícil, no logro que acepte a ir conmigo a algún lado. Que si vamos al parque, no. Que si vamos al vine, no. Que si vamos al pollito feliz, "soy vegetariana" pero bien que se come su sándwich de jamón.

-Sí, tu hermana también se niega a salir conmigo.

-Tienes que entenderla, sufrió mucho con ese último chico con el que salió. Ahora ni siquiera confía en mí, o en Kankuro.

-Tienes razón, no debo apresurarla.

-Ya verás que ustedes dos estarán juntos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron más tranquilos, cuando de repente vieron a Hinata correr muy alterada con Hanabi colgando de la mano.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le dijo a su hermana aun corriendo.- ¡SOLO SON COSAS DE PEQUEÑOS, LES GUSTA BROMEAR!- Sakura la perseguía molesta.

-¡QUE BROMAS NI QUE NADA, VUELVE AQUÍ!- Le gritaba, de sus ojos salían llamas.

-¡SAKURA!- Gritaba Naruto corriendo detrás de Sakura.

Gaara y Shikamaru observaban la escena como si fuera un día normal.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En otra parte del patio, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón.

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_Otro día en esta escuela, teniendo que soportar a Itachi. Si vuelve a hacer una estupidez como la del otro día me mudare a Bolivia, y criare alpacas. Me cambiare el nombre a Juan Carlos Pancracio Teófilo Valentino Salcedo del Bosque._

_**Fin pov Sasuke**_

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo pudo ver que una sombra paso junto a él.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dirigió su vista hacia atrás y vio que Sakura corría hacia él.

-¡CUIDADO!- Sakura cayó sobre Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?- Le dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Conmigo no sucede nada, tú eres el que tiene problemas a-mi-go.

-Para empezar yo no soy tu "amigo", y en segundo lugar, ¿Puedes levantarte o eres idiota?-Sakura se levanto.

-¡Sakura!- Naruto corría a un ritmo más despacio. Se detuvo junto a Sakura, respiraba muy agitado.- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Si estoy bien.- Sasuke se levanto.

-Dile a tu novia que se controle, casi me viola.- Dijo Sasuke sacudiéndose.

-Escucha imbécil…- Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Ya Saku, déjalo. No vale la pena discutir con un EMO.- Resalto la última palabra.

-Si, como sea.- Dijo Sasuke ya alejándose de ellos en dirección donde había pasado la sombra. Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto.

-Me dijo idiota.- Dijo Sakura de forma inocente.

-Oww.- Naruto la abrazo.- No le hagas caso.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sasuke siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_Esta escuela está cada vez peor. Tendré que soportar a Sakura en todas las clases…_

-"Auch…"- ¿_Pero qué?_

_**Fin pov Sasuke**_

Sasuke siguió caminando hacia donde escucho ese ruido. Vio que era Hinata, se había caído. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas. Junto a ella se encontraba su hermana.

-Hanabi, será mejor que vayas a tu salón.

-Hai.- La niña salió corriendo hacia su salón.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Sasuke a Hinata ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, s-solo e-es un pequeño ra-raspon.- Dijo tartamudeando. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con alguien.

-¿Y cómo te caíste?

-Pues…

_Flash Back_

_-Mira Hina, parece que tu "novio" te engaña.- Hinata rápidamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Hanabi y se aseguro de que los tortolos no la hubieran escuchado. Levanto a su hermana y corrió hacia la otra esquina de la cuadra._

_-Hanabi, sabes que no es mi novio._

_-Sí pero deberías ser tu, no ella._

_-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? El la eligió a ella. Pero mejor ya vamos al colegio._

_-Hai… después de que…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-__¡__CUÑADO! __¡¿__CUANDO TE CASAS CON MI HERMANA?- Naruto y Sakura interrumpieron su beso al escucharla._

-¿Qué?- _Naruto volteo a ver quien gritaba, pudo ver a Hinata y su hermana y se sonrojo muy levemente._

¡¿Qué?- _Dijo Sakura al ver a Hinata_.- ¡ESCUCHA NIÑITA PERLA ESTE HOMBRE ES MIO!

-¡Si, pero tú eres una…!- _Hinata le tapa la boca a su hermana._

-¡YA ME HARTE, VEN AQUÍ!- _Sakura comenzó a correr hacia Hinata._

-Oh, oh.- _Hinata tomo a su hermana de la mano.- _¡CORRE!- _Comenzó a correr tomando a Hanabi de la mano. Después Naruto corrió tras las 3 chicas._

_Flash Back End_

-Y por eso Sakura me perseguía, y Naruto la perseguía.- Termino de relatar.

-Tu hermana es un poco traviesa.

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno, ya, vamos al salón.

-Bien vamos.- Los dos caminaron hacia dentro de un edificio.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ya en el salón se encontraban Temari y Tenten platicando.

-Aun no puedo creer que mis padres me hayan inscrito el mismo año que Gaara.- Decía Temari.

-Se supone eres un año mayor ¿no?

-Sí, pero mis padres dicen que Gaara es un "antisocial" y que debo "ayudarlo" a hacer amigos y alejarlo de Matsuri.

-¿Pero a Gaara no le gusta Matsuri?

-Está muy enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero no quieren que estén juntos o si no…

-¿O si no que?

-No lo sé, nunca quisieron decirme, pero supongo que debe ser algo malo si lo dijeron con ese tono.

-Ahora entiendo porque los dos te odian.

-Sí. Realmente a mi me gustaría que esos 2 estuvieran juntos.

Gaara y Shikamaru estaban entrando al salón.

-Mira Gaara, tú hermana.- Dijo Shikamaru en susurro.

-Tema, tu hermano.- Dijo también Tenten en susurro.

-¡Hermanita!- Dijo Gaara tratando de abrazar a su hermana. El siempre trataba de remediar las cosas con ella. No la odiaba del todo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo en un tono no muy dulce. Trato de esquivar el abrazo, pero no pudo.

-¿Aun te sientes mal por ese idiota?- Le dijo Gaara como si su hermana fuera una niña chiquita. Temari le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me recuerdes a ese imbécil!

-¿Realmente tenias que golpearme?- Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano.- Dijo una voz detrás de Temari, este volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Era Matsuri.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme como debo o no tratar a mi hermano?- Ambas chicas se les podían ver llamas en los ojos.

-Chicas, no creo que sea momento para discutir.- Dijo Tenten interponiéndose entre ellas mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Temari más calmada.- Mejor vamos a hablar a otra parte.- Temari jalo a Tenten lejos de su hermano y Matsuri.

_**Pov Gaara**_

_No puedo creer que Matsu se haya enfrentado a mi hermana. ¿Sera acaso que si le gusto?_

-Eh… Matsuri…- _Volteo a verme._- Debes tener mucho valor como para enfrentarte a mi hermana.

-Sí, supongo que si tengo algo de valor.- _Se sonrojo, se ve tan linda así._

-Tu… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo esta, esta tarde?- _Ojala diga si._

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada esta tarde, tal vez otro día.- _Me dedico una linda sonrisa. Algún día tendré una cita con ella. Ella comenzó a alejarse._

_**Fin pov Gaara**_

-El amor te hace sufrir.- Dijo Gaara decepcionado.

-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Creo que mi hermana tiene algo que ver con que Matsu no quiera salir conmigo.- Gaara estaba enojado.

-Creo que estas exagerando ¿Tienes pruebas de que así sea?

-No, pero comienzo a sospechar.- Vio a su hermana con un gesto de "_muy sospechoso"._

Por el pasillo podían escucharse algunas risillas. Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban en la entrada del salón.

-De acuerdo "Juan Carlos Teófilo Valentino Salcedo del Bosque.- Dijo Hinata en tono de burla.

-Es Juan Carlos PANCRACIO Teófilo Valentino Salcedo del Bosque.- Dijo resaltando Pancracio.

-Solamente me falto el "Pancracio".- Se defendió.

-"Pancracio es el nombre más importante de mi exageradamente largo nombre… y lo olvidaste.- Dijo con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.- Una verdadera amiga no olvidaría ese nombre.

-No llores Juan Carlos Pancracio Teófilo Valentino Salcedo del Bosque.

-Ay, ahora si verdad ¬¬

-¿Acaso quieres alejarte de mí?

-No, no, te perdono, te perdono, ya , ya.

-Está bien, está bien.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero sus risas terminaron al escuchar ciertas voces fastidiosas de hace algunos minutos.

_**Pov Hinata**_

_Ay no, es Naruto con su fastidiosa novia pelos de chicle._

_**Fin pov Hinata**_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_Ya viene el baboso de Naruto y la torpe de Sakura. __¡__Que linda pareja! Ambos son unos idiotas._

_**Fin pov Sasuke**_

Sasuke y Hinata tenían una cosa en común: ambos odiaban a Sakura. Pero tal vez Sasuke no la odiaba del todo, solo le encantaba hacerla enojar y aun mas hacer enojar a su novio.  
>Hinata por su parte, decidió rendirse en tratar de conquistar a Naruto hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que lo había olvidado. Cada día sentía que lo amaba mas, pero tenía muy claro que no conseguiría nada con él. Lo que ella siempre pensaba era ¿Por qué están juntos? Sakura no era del tipo de chica que pudiera enamorarse realmente de un chico como él. Por el momento eso no debía importarle. Ahora Hinata tenía un amigo y no iba a perderlo.<p>

Sasuke y Hinata se adentraron más en el salón para no encontrarse con la pareja que estaba a punto de entrar.

-Ay Naruto, tu siempre me sacas esa sonrisa que tanta falta me hace.- Sakura le planto un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Sakura es tan linda cuando se ríe. Aun recuerdo cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia. Creí que ella me rompería las piernas._

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba en el parque, esperando pacientemente a que mi amada llegara. A lo lejos pude divisar una cabellera rosa __¡__Era ella! Se veía más linda que cualquier otro día. Cuando se acerco a mí, comencé a hablar con ella._

-Sakura, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Pero si me invitaste esta mañana a que viniera a verte aquí.- _Es cierto, había olvidado que la había invitado._

-Es cierto… es que…- _Trate de buscar una explicación… __¡__Lo tengo!_- Estando lejos de ti, siento que los segundos son una eternidad.- _Wow, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi mismo ¿Desde cuándo era tan profundo y romántico?_

Ajaaa…- _Parece que ella también se sorprendió. Tenía que seguir hablando asi. Por primera vez tengo una cita con ella y no voy a estropearla. No sé si hasta el momento voy bien, pero tengo que mejorar._

-Mira Sakura, lo que quiero decir es… bueno, creo que tu ya lo sabes…

-Dilo ya.- _Parecía impaciente._

-Pues, estoy enamorado de ti.- _No pareció sorprendida. Sabía que ella ya lo sabía. Tengo que explicarle todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque creo que me romperá las piernas para que no vuelva a ir tras ella._- Tú eres la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí, para amarte, protegerte y cuidarte. Tú eres mi todo, y sin ti no soy nada. Y quería preguntarte… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- _Lo ultimo lo dije tan rápido que apenas pude entenderme, luego me agache y me cubrí la cabeza con mis brazos para evitar que Sakura me golpeara._

-¿Estuviste viendo películas románticas? No sabía que fueras tan profundo y romántico.- _No parecía enfadada, así que me volví a parar derecho._

-Tampoco yo.- _Sakura soltó una pequeña risita_.- ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, con gusto seré tu novia.- _Nos abrazamos, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Flash Back End_

"_Realmente el hombre más feliz del mundo" No me sacaba esa idea de la cabeza hasta que… sentí unas miradas acosadoras. Voltee a ver a Sakura, parecía que ella también había sentido esas miradas. Volví a ver al frente y vi a Hinata y a Sasuke viéndonos fijamente, después volvieron a su conversación ¿Se estarán burlando de nosotros? Solamente ignorare lo que hagan esos 2 ¿A quién le importa? A mí no._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Naruto y Sakura caminaron hacia sus asientos y volvieron a su conversación sin prestar atención a Hinata y a Sasuke.

-¿No son una linda pareja?- Dijo Sasuke queriéndose burlar.- Naruto es un idiota y Sakura una torpe.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- Dijo Hinata queriendo defender a Naruto, pero ella también admitía que era un idiota.

-Sabes que el idiota es un idiota, y más porque no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por el ¡Cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de eso! ¡Incluso los idiotas! ¡Pero él es la reina de los idiotas!

-¿Realmente se me nota bastante?

- No quiero mentirte ya que soy tu único amigo… si, se te nota mucho.

-Sí, eres mi único amigo. Soy demasiado antisocial.-Dijo algo triste.

-No. No te preocupes, yo también.- Dijo Sasuke tratando de consolarla.

-Pero tú tienes más amigos que yo. Neji, Kiba y Gaara.

-Descarta a Kiba, él y Naruto son "mejores amigos"- Dijo señalando las comillas con sus dedos.- Idiota.

-¿Y los otros 2?

-Gaara está siempre con Shikamaru, y Neji es… ya sabes, sale con cualquier chica que se encuentre. Así que prácticamente soy yo solo.

-Con razón lo he visto con una chica diferente todos los días.

-Si debes cuidarte de ese sujeto.- Sasuke pareció no escuchar lo que había dicho Hinata. Después de un segundo lo entendió.- Espera… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El vive en mi casa. Somos primos, creí que tu debías de saberlo. Se supone que eres su amigo.- Sasuke cayo de espalda. Neji nunca le había dicho que tenía una prima, normalmente le hablaba sobre la chica con la que había salido el día anterior.  
>Sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, Tenten se acercaba hacia ella.<p>

-Esto… ¿Hi-hinata?- Hinata al escuchar su nombre, volteo a ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede Tenten?

-Esto…- Se sonrojo, volteo a ver a Temari quien negó con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que podrías…? No, mejor olvídalo.

-Dime.

-Pues… ¿Podrías presentarme a-a tu p-p-primo?

-¿Segura? El no es del tipo que… bueno… el sale con todas las chicas que ve y sus relaciones son muy cortas.

-Lo sé, por eso te dije que lo olvidaras. Bueno, te veo después.- Sasuke se levanto.

-Creí que todo el mundo estaba enterado de que Neji Hyuga es un…- Hinata le tapo la boca.

-Hasta luego Tenten.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Tenten se alejo.- No creo que debamos seguir hablando sobre eso.

-De acuerdo.- Coincidió con ella.

Mientras, Tenten se dirigía hacia su asiento, Temari estaba sentada detrás de ella.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo con interés Temari.

-Los rumores son ciertos. No creo tener una larga relación con Neji.

-Para tener una relación estable con un chico así, debes hacerte la difícil. El pondrá todo su interés en ti. Tienes que ser fría con él.

-N-no lo creo…

-P-p-pero…

-¿Acaso no eres tú la que se muere por Neji? ¿O solo estas obsesionada como las otras?

-Está bien, lo hare.- Aun no estaba convencida.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!- Karin corría desesperadamente a su asiento y simulaba que nada pasaba. Todos al escucharla hicieron lo mismo, excepto 2 personas que se encontraban en un profundo beso.  
>Kakashi entro por la puerta con un par de libros en los brazos.<p>

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos mucho que…- Detuvo su vista en la pareja que aun seguía besándose.- ver.- Se aclaro la garganta.- Naruto, Sakura.- Los chicos al escuchar sus nombres, voltearon a ver al profesor y se acomodaron en sus asientos.- Podrán continuar besándose cuando termine mi clase.

La clase de Kakashi era la más aburrida. Lo único que todos esperaban era que terminara. Lástima que pasarían 2 horas ahí.

-Y es por eso que se inicio la industrialización.- "Ring, ring".- Bien chicos, pueden…- No termino de hablar porque ya todos habían salido.

Cuando llego la hora de salida, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban juntos con Hanabi corriendo entre ellos, a través de un hermoso sendero con árboles frondosos.

-Entonces dices que no tienes muchos amigos.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Solo tu.- Hanabi se detuvo frente a su hermana.

-Wiii! Ahora mi hermana en verdad tiene novio!

-¿Cómo que "en verdad tiene"?

-N-nada.- Se apresuro a decir.- Cosas de niñas.

- "Ay…"- Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo el primer capitulo, creo demasiado largo. Dejen sus reviws, recuerden que son la fuente de alimentación de mi imaginación jeje. Nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**Kanelogui**


	2. la galleta de la fortuna

**Jeje, perdon, me equivoque al publicar el capitulo pero aqui esta el verdadero. Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 El complot con la galleta de la fortuna<strong>

-Wiii! Ahora mi hermana en verdad tiene novio.- Dijo Hanabi deteniendo el paso de Hinata.

-¿Cómo que "en verdad tiene"?- Pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

-N-nada, nada, cosas de niñas.- Se apresuro a decir Hinata.

-"Ay…"- Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás. Era Matsuri, se había caído. Sasuke y Hinata corrieron a ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo Matsuri ya de pie.- Solo fue un pequeño raspón.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa Matsuri?- Le pregunto Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Co-conoces mi nombre?

-¿Por qué no habría de conocerlo? Estamos en la misma clase.

-Sí, pero… dudo que alguien sepa que existo. No tengo amigos.

-Pues ahora tienes 3 amigos nuevos.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Tres?- Dijeron las dos simultáneamente.

-Yo, Hinata y su hermanita Hanabi.- Hanabi había ido debajo de un árbol a observar un nido que estaba en las ramas.

-Bien.- Dijo Matsuri.- Y… ¿Qué van a hacer?

-Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y estudiamos un poco para exámenes próximos.- Dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron Sasuke y Matsuri al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hanabi ven! ¡Vamos a casa!

-¡Hai!

Los chicos iban hacia la casa de Hinata. Iban platicando y reían del nombre de Sasuke.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras, Naruto y Sakura salían del auto de este y se dirigían hacia un restaurante chino. Entraron, tomaron asientos, disfrutaron de una rica cena hasta que al final, Naruto pidió la cuenta. Cuando llego el joven con el cambio, les entrego unas galletas de la fortuna.

-Gracias.- Dijo Naruto al joven.

-A usted.- El joven se alejo.

-¿Qué dice tu galleta Sakura?

-Mmm…- Abrió su galleta y leyó el papelito.- "A veces el amor esta donde menos lo esperas" Eso es cierto, jamás espere que tu y yo fuéramos pareja.

-Cierto.

-¿Y la tuya que dice?

-Mmm…- Naruto comenzó a leer su papelito.- "Con la fidelidad de un perro encontraras el amor verdadero" Entonces debo serte fiel. Igual que un cachorrito.- Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.- Ven, te llevare a casa.

-Está bien.

Salieron del restaurante y subieron al auto.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Después de dejar a Sakura, Naruto ya se encontraba en su casa, listo para dormir.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Esa galleta fue muy extraña ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Ahora no importa, la cama me espera para soñar con Sakura._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Naruto apago la luz y se acostó en su cama, pronto le llego un sueño profundo.  
>A la mañana siguiente, en la cama de Naruto se podía ver un muy pequeño bulto. Kushina entro en la habitación un poco enfadada.<p>

-¡HIJO YA DESPIERTA! ¡SON LAS 8:30, TIENES CLASE A LAS 9:00!- Levanto las sabanas, pero… Naruto no estaba ahí. En su lugar, había un lindo cachorrito con pelaje rubio como la cabellera de Naruto.- Este muchacho recogió un perro de la calle.

_**Pov Naruto**_

"_¿Eh? __Hola oka-san…" _Wof, wof.

-De seguro ya se fue a la escuela, bueno. Y tu iras afuera.- _¿Qué pasa? Estamos fuera de la casa._- Cuando Naruto regrese me va a escuchar.- _Cerro la puerta.  
>¿Un perro? ¿Dónde? Yo no recogí ninguno. En fin, ahora iré a la escuela sin desayunar y en pijama. Camine hacia casa de Sakura… Todo se ve muy grande. ¿El mundo creció? Oh, ahí está la casa de Sakura. Corrí hacia su casa, ella iba saliendo también.<em>

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_¿Se le habrá hecho tarde a Naruto? Supongo que lo veré en la escuela. El pobre se durmió muy tarde. Solo espero no encontrarme con el idiota de Sasuke. Eso es un…_

-¡PERRO! ¡AHHH!

_**Fin pov Sakura**_

Sakura salió corriendo al ver a Naruto.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_¿Perro? ¿Dónde? Yo no he visto ninguno, solo veo a Hinata acercarse a mí con su hermana._

-Mira Hina.- _Hanabi me tomo en brazos._- Un perrito, ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?- ¿_Un perro yo? ¡¿UN PERRO YO? Ahora entiendo porque Sakura salió corriendo, yo soy un perro y ella es alérgica a mí. Que mal._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

-Mmm, porque no.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos un perrito, tenemos un perrito!- Decía Hanabi muy alegremente. Hinata soltó una pequeña risita.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras tanto en el colegio, Neji tenía una sonrisa malévola. Itachi y Sasuke, quienes iban llegando, al verlo así, se acercaron a él. Estaban fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- Le pregunto Itachi.

-Es que, hice una pequeña travesura.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntaron los dos simultáneamente.

-Eh… ven Itachi.- Dijo jalando a Itachi lejos de Sasuke.

-¿Acaso yo no puedo saber?- Grito Sasuke desde donde estaba parado.

-No.- Le grito Neji.- Y ahora cállate.- Y en susurro le dijo a Itachi.- ¿Recuerdas que a mi prima le gusta Naruto?

-Sí.

-¿Y que Naruto es novio de Sakura?

-Sí.

-¿Y que ellos dos se fueron a cenar ayer en la noche a un restaurante chino?

-Ya deja de preguntarme cosas y dime qué hiciste.- Dijo Itachi desesperado.

-Bueno. Es que contrate a una bruja para que me enseñara un hechizo para convertir a un humano en animal, ella escribió el hechizo en un papelito y yo lo puse en una galleta de la fortuna, la cual le dije a un joven que le diera esa galleta a Naruto.

-En pocas palabras.- Dijo Itachi sin entender.

-Naruto, ahora es un perro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Y si no me equivoco, Sakura es alérgica a los perros, por lo cual, ella debió huir de el, y Hinata siempre pasa frente a su casa con Hanabi, así que ellas debieron haber recogido a Naruto.

-… No entiendo

-Naruto es un perro y Hinata se quedara con Naruto convertido en perro.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que a Hinata le gusta Naruto?

-Vaya, me sorprende que recuerdes eso, pero bueno, Naruto se quedara con ella hasta que admita que el está enamorado de ella y así se romperá el hechizo y el dejara a la pelos de chicle.

-A la pelos de chicle…

-Exacto

-¿Y no podía saber mi hermano sobre esto?

-No porque él es parte de plan.

-¿Qué?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero sé que tu hermano es el único amigo de Hinata, por lo cual Naruto se pondrá celoso y despertara su amor por ella.

-Oh…

-¿Ya entendiste?- Itachi movió su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces.

-No tú crees.- Neji se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano dejándola marcada.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Olvidar que?

-Exacto.

Ambos se quedaron viendo confundidos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras, Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro del edificio caminando por un pasillo hacia su salón.

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Uff. ¿A quién le importa lo que ellos dos estén tramando? Tal vez sea una de sus idioteces de siempre. Mientras más alejado este de ellos, será mejor para mí._

-"¡Ahh!"- Alguien grito detrás de mí, es… oh no.

-¡Ahh!

_**Fin pov Sasuke**_

De nuevo, Sakura había caído sobre Sasuke.

-Como que se te está haciendo costumbre caer sobre mi todos los días.

-Solo es la segunda vez y además…

-No necesito tus explicaciones, mejor ya levántate ¿o debo traerte una grúa?- Sakura se levanto y en seguida Sasuke se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué dices que debes traerme una grúa?- Sakura estaba molesta.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste? ¿Cuándo naciste? Si no te habrías dado cuenta de que tu y una ballena pesan lo mismo.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

-¿Estas sorda o eres tonta? Si, te dije gorda. Si quieres te lo repito GORDA. ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor te lo deletreo G-O-R-D-A, ¿pero que sabes tú sobre deletrear…?

-¡Suficiente! No me quedare aquí a que me insulte un emo antisocial gay.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea.- Dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y alejándose.- Insultarte se vuelve aburrido.

-¡A si pues tu… tu… tu… baka!- Pero Sasuke había dado la vuelta hacia otro pasillo y no la escucho.- Jum, idiota.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras en el salón, Gaara y Shikamaru seguían hablando sobre lo que había pasado ayer.

-Te lo juro, y tú lo viste, estabas ahí, eso fue cierto.- Le decía Gaara a Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero sigo sin creerlo, y me lo has estado repitiendo una y otra vez desde ayer, ya por favor, tomate un descanso.

-Matsu se enfrento a mi hermana, ¡se enfrento a mi hermana! Tu sabes quién es mi hermana, sabes quién es, y no es fácil enfrentarse a ella, incluso Kankuro termina con el brazo fracturado, o atorado en el inodoro.

-Te dije que ya dejaras eso.- Dijo Shikamaru ya harto y con ojeras. Gaara le había estado llamando en la noche por ese mismo asunto y no lo dejaba dormir.- ¿Si te digo que te creo dejaras de hablar de eso?

-Y ella es muy tímida, ni siquiera ha hecho amigas ni amigos. Es más, parece que ni siquiera existe.

-Ella no ha hecho amistades.

-Pero eso cambiara a partir de hoy y no me importa que mi hermana no esté de acuerdo. Yo amo a Matsuri y luchare por ella.- Gaara se veía decidido.

-Y yo luchare por Temari.- Dijo Shikamaru también decidido.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Fuera del salón, Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo ya a punto de entrar al aula, cuando vio que alguien también estaba a punto de entrar. Era Hinata, quien parecía ocultar algo en su mochila.

-Hola Hina.- Le dijo Sasuke pero Hinata no le hizo caso.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Hinata me está metiendo en su mochila, tiene mucho espacio. Espero caber._

-Aquí estarás bien mientras no te muevas tanto.- _Me decía Hinata._- Y tampoco hagas ningún ruido.

_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? Soy un perro. ¡Sakura es alérgica a los perros! Esto es horrible. Debo descubrir como volver a la normalidad, si no, no podre volver a ver a Sakura nunca más._

-¿Con quién hablas?- _Dijo una voz. Mmm esa voz me suena familiar. ¿Acaso será…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora fue un capitulo corto, lo se, pero solo se trataba de la galleta, asi que ese fue el resultado. A quienes les guste el ShikaTema, no se preocupen, ya aparecerán en algún capitulo.<br>Y creo que eso es todo, y también pedirles que dejen su opinión sobre el capitulo. No les cuesta ni 5 minutos escribir "me gusta" Eso es todo lo que pido, y si no les gusta, simplemente digan "no me gusta" o no lo lean.  
>Y ahora los dejo porque ya me pase escribiendo aquí mucho rato. Nos leemos.<strong>

**Kaneloqui**


	3. ¿donde esta Naruto?

**Tercer capítulo. Lamento no haber actualizado, es que Sali de viaje y… bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco a todos ustedes infinitamente.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 ¿Qué paso con Naruto?<strong>

-Aquí estarás bien mientras no te muevas tanto.- Decía Hinata.- Y tampoco hagas ningún ruido.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

-¿Eh? A-a na-nadie.- Hinata estaba muy nerviosa.

-Traes un cachorrito.

-Eso no es cierto.- Dijo poniéndose roja.

-Hinata, no me engañas, puedo ver su cabeza salir de tu mochila.- El cachorro asomaba la cabeza.

-Es, es un peluche.

-Sí, un peluche que se mueve y respira.- "Wof".- Y ladra.

-De acuerdo, si es un cachorro de verdad.- Dijo escondiendo la cabeza del cachorro.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Hinata escondió mi cabeza en su mochila, supongo que ya dejare de moverme y no hare ningún ruido, no quiero meter a Hinata en problemas._

-Oye, ¿Después de la escuela quieres que vallamos por un helado?

-¿Podemos invitar a Matsu? No quiero que se quede sola toda la tarde.

-De acuerdo.

_¿Quién es Matsuri? Bueno, creo que tendré que ir a una cita con ellos. Sera algo así como una doble cita, Sasuke y Hinata y yo con Matsuri, aunque no sé quien rayos es._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Sasuke y Hinata entraron al salón, pero alguien se puso frente a ellos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dos han visto a Matsuri?- Pregunto Gaara desesperado. Los dos se voltearon a ver y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No.

-Si la llegan a ver ¿Le pueden decir que la estoy buscando?

-Claro.- Volvieron a decir.

-Ok. Gracias.- Gaara se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando a Matsuri. Detrás de Sasuke y Hinata se acercaba alguien, ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Matsuri tiernamente. Los dos dieron un brinco al escucharla, luego se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era Matsuri.

-Oh, hola Matsu.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió Hinata.

-Acabo de ver a Anko-sensei, así que debemos darnos prisa y sentarnos.

-Vayamos allá.- Dijo Sasuke señalando tres asientos vacios.

Ya todos se encontraban en sus asientos cuando llego Anko.

-Buenos días chicos, siéntense, guarden silencio, voy a pasar lista.- Saco una hoja de su maleta.- Mmm Tenten.

-Presente.

-Haruno…- Espero a que alguien contestara o levantara la mano.- Haruno… falta, mmm.- Alguien entro por la puerta.

-¡Ya llegue! Presente, ya llegue.- Dijo Sakura algo agotada, había corrido para llegar al salón.

-4 minutos y 57 segundos, tres segundos más y no la hubiera dejado pasar, pero eso depende de su escusa de porque llego tarde.

-Pues… yo…- No sabía que decir, había esperado a que Naruto llegara, pero nunca llego.

-¿Jugando con su novio?

-¿Qué? No, no-no, yo solo…

-Ah, usted dice no, pero yo digo que miente, que casualidad que él no esté aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero yo no…

-Vaya a orientación por un reporte y hágame el favor de no entrar en mi clase.

Sakura obedeció a la maestra y fue a orientación

-Bien, eh… Hyuga.- Anko siguió tomando lista. Paso un buen rato hasta que termino.- Uzumaki… falta. Bien muchachos, comencemos con la clase

_**Pov Naruto**_

_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Soy un perro, estoy en la mochila de Hinata, Tendré que salir con ella y con el odioso de Sasuke, Sakura no puede acercarse a mí, me expulsaran de la escuela por no asistir aunque realmente estoy aquí, aunque creo que solo será la primera vez, aun así yo ni siquiera quiero ir a la escuela, pero ahora si quiero; estoy obligado a poner atención en clase y no puedo distraerme enviándole mensajes a Sakura y ella también tiene falta. Extraño a mi florecita del campo… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso ya es suficiente, me he vuelto muy cursi, dejare de ver películas románticas._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Las clases transcurrieron muy lentamente, parecían eternas. Ya casi era hora del receso.

-Y así fue como el hombre se hizo sedentario…- "Ring, ring"- El timbre, bueno muchachos, pueden salir en orden.

Todos salieron al jardín a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Hinata le había dado un sándwich a Hanabi, antes de que esta fuera a salir corriendo para jugar con sus amigos. Después, Hinata fue con Sasuke y Matsuri que estaban sentados bajo un árbol.  
>Sakura fue hacia una jardinera y comenzó a comer su fruta, cuando alguien se acerco a ella.<p>

-Comparado con otras ocasiones, Anko parecía más amable esta vez.- Le dijo Ino a Sakura.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿En serio fuiste por el reporte?

-Pero claro que no, ella nunca los revisa.

-¿Y sabes por qué no vino Naruto?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Las 20 preguntas?

-Solo te pregunte dos cosas y respóndeme lo último, no intentes cambiarme el tema porque conmigo sabes que no funciona.

-No, no sé por qué Naruto no vino, y no intentaba cambiarte el tema.

-¿Te has comunicado con él?

-¿Esa es la última pregunta?- Ino asintió con la cabeza.- Pues no, ni siquiera me ha llamado.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

-No lo sé, pero espero que este bien.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

De nuevo con Hinata, Matsuri y Sasuke. Hinata le daba trocitos de sándwich a Naruto.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Mmm me alegro que aun no me den comida para perro. Mmm, los sándwiches de Hinata son mejores que los de mi mama.  
>Entonces ella es Matsuri. La huérfana. No entiendo porque no va allá a la escuela en su "casa hogar" se supone ahí tienen una escuela ¿O no?<em>

-Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo, en casa tenemos una cama extra.- _¿Sasuke acaba de invitar a Matsuri a vivir en su casa?_

-Pero, no creo que tus padres busquen una hija de 16 años.

-No, pero tenemos unos vecinos que quieren tener una hija, una hermosa hija. Te presentare a la pareja cuando regresen de viaje.

-¿Tus padres me dejaran quedarme en tu casa?

-No veo por qué no.

-Es muy amable de tu parte.- _"Es muy amable de tu parte" Si estuvieras conmigo y con Sakura cuando lo vemos no dirías lo mismo._

-Cierto, Sasuke-Kun es una de las personas más amables que puedes encontrar.

-Esperen…- _Interrumpió Sasuke, parece que ya se harto de tanto alago._- Hina y yo teníamos que decirte algo…- _Un momento… ¿acaso escuche… Hina?_

-Si… algo, importante…

-¿Sobre qué?- _Matsuri quería saber que le dirían, igual yo también quiero saber. Un momento… ¿Me importa? ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que pasa entre ellos?_

-No lo puedo recordar.- _Dijo Sasuke._

-Ni yo.

_No lo recuerdan. Oh, alguien se acerca… es…_

-Matsuri, desde la mañana he querido hablar contigo.- _Yo estuve con ellos cuando Gaara pregunto por Matsuri, ¡ESTUVE AHÍ Y NO LO PUDE RECORDAR! Las mentes de ahora no pueden guardar mucha información, que mal._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

-¡Ya lo recordé!- Exclamo Hinata.- Gaara quería hablar contigo.

-Cierto.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿C-co-conmigo?

-Sí, bueno, yo… yo, yo quería p-preguntarte s-si tu…

-¡GAARA!- Grito alguien detrás de los cuatro chicos.

-Ay no.- Dijo Gaara para sí mismo, su hermana había llegado a arruinarle su oportunidad para salir con Matsuri.

-Hermanito ven, no creerás lo que encontramos Tenten y yo.

-No sé que encontraron y no me importa.- Tenten llegaba a lado de Temari, mientras esta jalaba a Gaara en un intento de separarlo de Matsuri.

-Ven, tienes que verlo.

-Temari, ahora no puedo.

-Vamos Tenten, llévalo para que vea lo que encontramos.- Dijo Temari por fin separando a Gaara de los otros tres chicos. Tenten lo tomo de la muñeca y se fueron corriendo (Tenten era la que corría, Gaara solo colgaba de un brazo). Cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Temari se volvió a Matsuri.

-Matsuri, te pido por favor que dejes a Gaara en paz.- Trato de decirlo con un tono amistoso.

-Para empezar yo no lo llame, el me busco, ¿Y por qué quieres alejarme de él, o que él se aleje de mi? Y quiero la verdad, porque no creo que sea por la razón que me dijiste la vez pasada.

-Es algo que no puedo decirte.

-Dime, si quieres que me aleje de él, dime el porqué y no me vuelvo a acercar.

-Quieres la verdad, bueno, primero que nada yo no quisiera que ustedes dos se alejaran, quisiera que fueran pareja pero… mis padres, principalmente mi madre me obliga a separarlos. Listo ¿contenta?

-Es la peor excusa que he escuchado, solo dime que no te agrado y punto.

-Es cierto, si pudiera dejaría que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos pero… sabes que, no me creas. No me culpes si algo malo te llega a pasar a ti…- Dijo dándose la media vuelta.- o a Gaara.- Se alejo donde Tenten y Gaara observaban un árbol (principalmente Tenten, Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos deseando estar en otro lugar con Matsuri y lo más alejado posible de su hermana).

-Dame un motivo para creerte.- Dijo Matsuri antes de que Temari fuera más lejos.

-Porque te estoy advirtiendo, me preocupa mi hermano al igual que a ti, y aunque no lo creas a mí también me preocupas tu, y no dejarías que algo le pasara a Gaara, y yo no permitiría que algo les pudiera pasar, aunque no lo creas.- Temari volvió hacia Tenten y Gaara y trato de hacer reír a su hermano, pero él estaba totalmente enfadado.

-Creo que… ella habla en serio.- Dijo Hinata tratando de romper el incomodo silencio después de esa conversación.

-Pues… no lo sé. Tal vez haya verdad en lo que dijo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No lo sé.- "Ring, ring"

-Mejor entremos a clase.- Dijo Sasuke.

Les tocaba educación física, así que fueron al gimnasio.

-Muchachos, hoy tengo un asunto…- "Cita" Dijo alguien entre todos los alumnos.- que atender.- Continuo sin prestar atención a lo que habían dicho.- Así que Lee se encargara de ponerlos en forma. Adiós.- El profesor se fue corriendo y solo se vio el camino de humo que dejo.

-Muy bien, comencemos con 20 sentadillas.- Y así comenzaron, sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas, vueltas al gimnasio, etc. Al final quedaron muertos del cansancio.- ¡Vamos, mas rápido!- "Ring, ring"- Los salvo la campana, pueden irse.

Todos salieron. Sasuke, Hinata y Matsuri acordaron verse en un punto para ir por un helado y después a casa de Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Pregunto Hinata a Matsuri, esta solo se encogió de hombros. Comenzaron a buscar entre los alumnos que pasaban, pudieron ver a dos cabelleras azabaches acercándose hacia ellas.

-¿Y tu hermana?- Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a Hinata, mientras Itachi subía al auto de Neji.

-Mi madre llego por ella temprano, dijo que Hanabi tenía que hacer una entrevista sobre una persona que admira, así que la llevo a su trabajo.

-¿Y decidiste un nombre para el cachorro?- Le pregunto Matsuri a Hinata.

-Mmm ¿Que tal… "Juan Carlos Pancracio Teófilo Valentino Salcedo del Bosque?

-¿Por qué lo nombras con el nombre con el cual pienso hacer una nueva vida?- Dijo Sasuke algo indignado.

-Era broma, no te enojes.

-Entonces mejor llamémoslo Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo por qué?

-Ahí ya tendrás el amor de tu vida para darle "muamuamua" besitos.

-Jaja, que gracioso.- Ahora Hinata parecía indignada.

-¿Y qué tal Takumi?- Dijo Matsuri sin haber prestado atención a lo que habían dicho los otros dos.

-Me gusta.- Dijo Hinata.

-Takumi Naruto… suena bien.- Dijo sonriendo mientras a Hinata le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero disimulo su enojo y trato de actuar natural.

-De acuerdo, su nombre es Takumi, ¿ya podemos ir a tu casa?- Dijo Hinata con tono molesto dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Emm no, Itachi se llevo mi llaves porque el extravió las suyas.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa.- Dijo Hinata aun molesta.

-¿Ya no quieres ir por el helado?- Dijo Matsuri, Hinata ya había comenzado a caminar y Sasuke la siguió.- De acuerdo, entonces iremos a tu casa.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Trate de hacerlo mas largo pero… bueno, denme su opinión. ShikaTema… supongo que ya habrá un poco en el siguiente capitulo. Desde ahora les aviso que no podre actualizar ningún fic desde el 20 de agosto, o eso me supongo. Estare castigada, pero no duden que les actualizare y serán capítulos largos, espero, y si no, será doble, y si ni aun asi, pues ni modo, no se crean. Bueno, ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo, yo me despido.<strong>

**Kanelogui**


	4. Escapar

**Cap. 4 Escapar**

Gaara y Temari entraban en su casa, Gaara no parecía muy feliz.

-¡¿Por qué?- Exclamaba Gaara. Su madre se acercaba a ellos.- ¡¿Por qué siempre que intento acercarme a Matsuri TU SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAS TODO?- A Gaara se le empezaban a deslizar lágrimas por sus mejillas. Temari luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Hola chicos, como les…- Comenzó a hablar su madre, pero Gaara grito de nuevo.

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESE IDIOTA TE HAYA ENGAÑADO!- Corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-Está enfadado contigo por separarlos…

-¡¿ESTAS FELIZ?- Dijo al fin Temari cuando Gaara cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe.- ¡MI HERMANO ME ODIA Y TODO ES TU CULPA!- Ya había comenzado a llorar. Subió las escaleras también rumbo a su habitación.

-Alto ahí.- Dijo su madre. Temari se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, aun le daba la espalda.- Puede que por ahora ellos aun no tengan nada.- Continuo.- Pero aun así debes seguir alejándolos, debes… tal vez…- Tenia una expresión maliciosa en su rostro.- Tal vez Matsuri debería desaparecer por un largo, largo tiempo, lo suficiente para que Gaara se olvide de ella.- Temari se volvió hacia ella.

-Por qué no aceptas que ellos dos se aman y dejas que tu hijo sea feliz.

-Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo, y creo que no te gustaría que lo hiciera yo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Que ella sea huérfana no significa que no tenga modales…

-No dejare que mi hijo salga con una cualquiera.

-¡Una cualquiera! Si solo la conocieras…

-La conozco más que suficiente para saber que ella no es la indicada para mi hijo.

-Pero madre…

-Pero nada. Harás lo que te digo quieras o no.- Temari no sabía qué hacer, ya no quería que su hermano la odiara, ni quería separarlo de alguien que amaba, pero tampoco quería que ninguno de los dos (Matsuri y Gaara) fueran a ser dañados. Solo agacho la cabeza y su madre sonrió.- Bien, ahora puedes ir a tu habitación.

Temari subió a su habitación y se encerró.

_**Pov Temari**_

_Quisiera que esto no pasara… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero seguir lastimando a mi hermano, y no quiero seguir lastimando a Matsuri. Si tan solo mi madre pudiera abrir su corazón… si tan solo… si tan solo no estuviera encerrada en su mundo… si pudiera ver a la gente por lo que son y no por lo que tiene, seguro que dejaría que Gaara fuera feliz con la chica que ama._

_A veces quisiera no estar aquí mas, quisiera… escapar y… olvidar todo lo que sucede, pero no quiero abandonar a Gaara, no si mi madre aun sigue pensando esas estupideces. Debo tratar de relajarme, no quiero secuestrar a Matsuri. Eso que acaba de decir mi madre es la peor estupidez que haya hecho. Pude engañar a mi hermano, pelear con Matsuri para alejarla de él, pero no llegaría a más. Creí que mi madre pensaría mejor las cosas pero no fue así._

_Ya olvídalo Temari, debes relajarte. Trata de pensar en otra cosa… ¿Qué haría Tenten respecto a mi situación? No, Temari no. Concéntrate en… en… ¿exámenes?... No, aun no es hora de exámenes. En… ¿chicos?... con el asunto de Gaara me olvide por completo de mis asuntos personales, no hay nadie que ocupe mi corazón, eso creo… ¿Y si…? No, pareceré una loca. Bueno veamos… ¿Qué hice la semana pasada? Mmm… estuve con Tenten, soportando gritos de mi hermano "TE ODIO" ¡YA OLVIDA EL TEMA! Y que más hice… Shikamaru se acerco a mí en algunas ocasiones. Creo que intento decirme algo pero… ¿Qué habrá querido decirme? La última vez que recuerdo que él me hablo, fue cuando me invito al parque… ¡El parque! Pero mi madre no querría que fuera allí… no creo que entre a mi habitación durante las siguientes 2 horas._

_**Fin pov Temari**_

Temari se levanto de la cama, se asomo por la puerta para ver que nadie fuera a entrar a su habitación, luego la cerró y salió por la ventana. Bajo por un árbol que estaba enseguida y salió corriendo hacia el parque.  
>Ya estando ahí vio varios juegos y muchos niños jugando ahí. Temari sonrió al ver como todos esos niños se divertían. Detuvo su mirada en dos pequeños niños que jugaban en una caja de arena.<p>

-Hermanito ¿me prestas un carrito?- Dijo una pequeña niña a otro pequeño niño.

-Claro juguemos juntos.- Dijo el niño sonriendo mientras su hermana se sentaba junto a él y comenzaban a hacer ruidos de carrito.

-Temari ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Temari sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-N-nada, solo… quise pasar por aquí.- Dijo volteando a ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Era Shikamaru.

-Bien… ¿Quisieras ir a ver una película?- Le pregunto Shikamaru.

-Claro.

Los dos se fueron al centro comercial donde se encontraba un cine. Vieron que películas estaban y decidieron ver "Viernes de locos"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sasuke, Hinata y Matsuri llegaron a casa de Hinata, no sin antes haber comprado comida para perro. Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta pudo encontrar a su madre en la cocina.

-Ma-mama, creí que estarías trabajando.

-Me dieron el día libre, respondí las preguntas de Hanabi y me puedes explicar ¿Por qué traes un perro y croquetas para tal?

-Estaremos afuera.- Dijo Sasuke jalando a Matsuri hacia afuera.

-Yo… esto…

-No podemos mantener un perro, apenas sobrevivimos nosotros. ¿Con que vamos a comprar su comida?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo pagarlo.

-¿Con que dinero?

-Pues… ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenia novio?

-Si, Naruto, el chico de tus sueños ¿eso que tiene que ver? No creo que el vaya a pagar las necesidades del perro.

-La verdad es que no tengo novio, el tiempo que crees que estoy con él la verdad es que estoy trabajando en la tienda de la señora Natsuki para ayudarlos con los gastos de la casa.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Un momento… ¿Hinata acaba de decir que me ama y que mintió diciendo que yo era su novio cuando en realidad trabajaba para ayudar a su familia?_

-¿Acaso no habías notado que cuando pagan alguna deuda les sobran yenes?

-Eres demasiado joven para trabajar, necesitas estudiar, así que iras mañana con la señora Natsuki y le dirás que renuncias.

-No renunciare, me preocupan los gastos de la casa. Por favor déjenme ayudarlos.- _Hay un incomodo silencio… ¿Qué estará pensando la madre de Hinata?_

-Si llegas a reprobar alguna materia entonces tendrás que renunciar, no quiero que abandones la escuela para ayudarnos. Discutiré con tu padre sobre el perro, por lo pronto estudia.- _La mama de Hinata se volvió a la cocina, y yo sigo en la mochila… ¡Quiero salir!_

-Wof.

-Oh, quieres salir.- _Me saco de la mochila y ahora estoy entre sus brazos._

_Mmm… sus abrazos son diferentes a los de Sakura. Con Sakura me siento feliz, pero con Hinata… es… es algo que no puedo describir… es totalmente diferente… Si Hinata llegara a tener novio seguro que él no la soltaría._

-¿Ya podemos entrar?- _Pregunto Matsuri asomándose por la puerta._

-Sí, vamos a mi habitación.

_Entramos en la habitación de Hinata, vaya que su casa es pequeña, y su cuarto no está muy arreglado que digamos. Ni siquiera tiene pintura. Creo que será mejor que no critique, pero… si volviera a ser yo, entonces podría ayudar a la familia de Hinata. Un buen empleo para sus padres, una remodelación. Por lo pronto solo debo descubrir como volver a la normalidad, después le diré a mi padre que contrate al señor Hyuga en su empresa._

_Hinata también había tomado unas latas abiertas, en una puso las croquetas y en otra agua. No puede ser, ¡Comeré comida para perro!_

-Aquí tienes Takumi.- _Me dijo Hinata tiernamente poniendo las latas frente a mí._

_Tal vez me acostumbre al sabor_ **–Prueba una- **_Pues… no sabe tan mal _**–Se come otra- **_Creo que hasta sabe mejor que la comida de mi mama _**–Comienza a comer mas- **_Tal vez me acostumbre a comer esto._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

-Ahora vamos a estudiar.- Dijo Matsuri sacando sus cuadernos, Sasuke y Hinata hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a estudiar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Temari y Shikamaru salían del cine.

-¿Te imaginas cambiar de cuerpo?- Decía Shikamaru a Temari para iniciar conversación.

-O peor…

-¿Cómo puede ser peor?

-Que cambies de personalidad con un animal… ¿Te imaginas?- Los dos comenzaron a imaginar lo mismo.

_**Pov Temari**_

_Si Shikamaru cambiara de mente con un perro… seria gracioso._

_**Fin pov Temari**_

_**Pov Shikamaru**_

_Si yo cambiara de mente con un perro… pudiera ser divertido… ¿O no?_

_**Fin pov Shikamaru**_

-Tienes razón, seria gracioso para quien no es un perro.- Dijo Shikamaru ya cuando los dos salieron de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias.- Dijo Temari después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Por?

-Porque salir era lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente.

-Oh, pues, de nada. Y ¿no vas a contarme?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo que sucedía cuando te encontré en el parque?

-Pues…

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu amigo y estoy siempre contigo para ayudarte con tus problemas.- Dijo Shikamaru pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Temari.

-Que cursi eres.- Dijo Temari empujándolo.

-Vamos, dime, y no soy cursi.

-Está bien.- Temari comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado después de la escuela, la conversación con su madre.

-¿Por qué no deja que ellos sean felices?

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero dijo que no quería que "su lindo hijo saliera con una cualquiera"- Dijo con una voz más aguda.- Quisiera ya no tener que separarlos.- Shikamaru estuvo en silencio durante un rato, después tomo la mano de Temari y comenzó a correr haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a secuestrarte.- Dijo jugando.- Así no tendrás que escapar.

-Pero te echarán la culpa.

-Soy un delincuente, no me importa que me envíen a la correccional.

Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Shikamaru, donde tendría a Temari "cautiva"

*Continuara…*

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Un review? (gracias por sus reviews :D)<strong>

**Karenpage: ****Espero que ya no tengas dudas sobre el porqué la madre de Gaara no quiere que salga con Matsuri**

**Kanelogui**


	5. ¿me gustas?

**¡****REGRESE! Y estoy feliz de estar de vuelta ^^ aunque ustedes no hayan escrito nada u.u, lo cual me dice… o no tuvieron tiempo para leer el capitulo, o no les gusto, pero bueno, les aseguro que este es mejor que el anterior que el anterior ^^**

**Ahora demos comienzo a este quinto capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Cap. 5 ¿Me gustas?**

Llegando a casa de Shikamaru, sus padres no se encontraban en casa.

-Linda casa.- Dijo Temari a Shikamaru.

-Acostumbrate porque esres mi… emm… ¿prisionera? No, mi… emm… eso.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Temari confundida.- No creo quedarme aquí, mis padres estarían preocupados, comenzarían a sospechar y a buscar culpables.

-No si les decimos que tuviste un accidente y que ahora estas en el hospital.

-Pero ¿Y si quieren ir a verme?

-Les diremos que estas muy grave y que no puedes recibir visitas.

-Muy brillante, pero no creo que un doctor quiera mentir por nosotros.

-¿Quién dijo que un doctor debía decirles eso?

-¿Vas a contratar a alguien.

-Tengo un amigo, el es actor, podría hacernos ese favor.- Shikamaru tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.- ¿Sai? Necesito un favor.- Temari sonrio al escuchar ese nombre.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras en la casa de Gaara, su Karura se dirigía a la habitacion de Temari.

-Hija, tengo una…- Abrio la puerta y vio la ventana abierta.- Oh no.- Bajo las escaleras muy molesta. Gaara salía de su habitacion y camino hacia su madre.

-¿Qué paso? Te ves molesta.

-Temari, eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Volvieron a pelear?

-No, ella huyo.

-¿Qué?- El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Karura contesto.

-Si diga.

-"Señora Sabaku No, soy Shikamaru, Temari ha sufrido un accidente y esta muy grave"- Decia Shikamaru por el teléfono.

-¿Qué?

-"Tiene que venir al hospital ¡deprisa!"

-Si,si ya voy.- Colgo el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta. Gaara se acerco mas preocupado a su madre.

-Mama ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos ir al hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Te explico en el camino, llama a Kankuro y dile que nos vea alla.- Gaara obedeció a su madre y fue a llamar a Kankuro.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En el hospital. Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color, tenia en sus manos unos papeles, pronto, llega la mama de Matsuri con Gaara y Kankuro. El medico se acerco a ellos.

-¿Usted es la madre de Temari?- Pregunto el medico.

-Si soy yo.- Respondio ella.- ¿Qué le paso a mi hija? ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Vera, un camión de refrescos la atropello, y sus heridas son muy graves, pero…

-¿Podemos ir a verla?

-No lo creo, ella esta muy grave, y tardara un buen tiempo en recuperarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Es impresiso decirle, le avisaremos cuando ella se encuentre mejor.

-De acuerdo, pero se va a recuperar ¿Cierto?

-Claro que lo hara.

-Bien, muchas gracias doctor.- Se fue junto con Gaara y Kankuro de vuelta a casa, mientras, una chica rubia y un pelinegro se acercaron para hablar con el "medico".

-¿Lo creyeron?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Si lo creyeron? Soy un actor Shikamaru, debiste ver la expresión de la señora, toda preocupación.- Dijo queriéndose reir a todo pulmon.

-Me siento mal por mentirle a mi madre, pero ya no me obligara a separar a mi hermano de Matsuri.

-Y yo me asegurare de que ella no envie a alguien mas a separarlos.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Que lindo.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru, este se sonrrojo.

-Gracias Sai, eres un gran amigo.

-Lo se, y me asegurare de que la señora no vea a su hija.

-¿Acaso no debes estudiar?- Le pregunto Temari.

-¿Estudiar? Soy un actor, pronto seré famoso y rico, no necesito estudiar, tengo los conocimientos necesarios para tener una carrera.

-De acuerdo, suerte.- Dijo Temari tiernamente.

-Vamonos, adiós Sai.

-Adios.-

Ya se encontraban fuera del hospital.

-¿A donde iremos?- Pregunto Temari.

-Primero, debemos encontrar algo que te cubra para que ni tus hermanos ni tus padres te descubran.

-Mi padre esta haciendo un viaje de negocios, mi madre nunca sale de la casa, de vez en cuando lo hace, y siempre va a los mismos lugares.

-Aun asi debes cubrirte, podríamos ir a alguno de esos lugares o tu madre podría ir a otros lugares, no hay que arriesgarnos.

-De acuerdo, ahí hay una tienda, veamos que encontramos.

-Claro.- Ambos entraron a la tienda que habia enfrente y buscaron un atuendo para que Temari pasara desapercibida ante los ojos de su madre y sus hermanos.

Al final encontraron prendas que eran completamente lo contrario a lo que vestia Temari, y como la época de frio ya se acercaba, una bufanda era perfecta para completar todo. Volvieron a casa de Shikamaru y pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos. Para ser una chica, Temari era una excelente rival para Shikamaru.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Cuando anocheció, Matsuri y Sasuke fueron a la casa de este.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritaba Sasuke desde fuera de la casa.- ¡Itachi! Aun no vuelve nadie ¿Dónde estará este idiota?

Un auto freno frente a la casa de Sasuke, de ahí salió Itachi tambaleándose y cayendo, Neji cerro la puerta de golpe y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Ay, por favor, la próxima vez me quedare callado.- Dijo un tanto borracho gritándole a la calle vacia.

-¡ITACHI! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir borracho?

-Pues asi nomas ^^- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-Cuando mis padres te vean…

-Que maleducado eres, no me has presentado a esta chica tan linda, yo soy Itachi.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Matsuri.- ¿Y tu quien eres preciosura?- Dijo muy seductoramente.

-Alejate.- Decia Matsuri con un hilo de voz.

-¿Es tu novia?- Le pregunto a Sasuke.

-¡N-no, no es mi novia!- Respondio agitando los brazos.

-Mmm…- Penso durante unos segundos.- Esta bien.- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Y entonces?- Dijo Sasuke después de unos segundos.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué?- Pregunto Itachi sin entender.

-¿No vas a abrir?

-Ah… si no te explicas no te entiendo, y creeme que no es divertido no entender, pareces un idiota enfrente de todos, je, una vez…

-¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Sasuke desesperado.- Comienza a hacer frio.- Dijo entregándole su chaqueta a Matsuri.

-Gracias.- Dijo tiernamente.

-Esa acción ha sido denegada.

-Que idioteces dices, por eso no debes de beber.

-No, bueno, la verdad… perdi tus llaves ^^

-¡QUE TU QUE!

_Flash Back_

_Itachi se encuentra sentado con un vaso de cerveza, cuando una chica que esta en la pista, le empieza a indicar con el dedo que valla hacia ella. Itachi se levanta y saca todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos._

-Neji, por favor cuida esto.- _Le deja su celular, el celular de Sasuke, una bola de papel y las llaves de Sasuke, y sale corriendo donde esta esa chica._

_Neji esta por agarrar todas esas cosas, pero el papel comienza a moverse, y la reacción que tuvo fue tirarlo hacia el otro lado de la barra, pero no se dio cuenta de que las llaves también se calleron, asi que solo se quedo con los dos celulares._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Dices que Neji se quedo con mis llaves.

-Si, porque aquí solo tengo mi celular y…- Estuvo a punto de decir que llevaba el celular de Sasuke.

-¿Y…?

-Y… mi bolita de papel no esta T.T-Dijo fingiendo estar triste.

-U¬¬ ¿Qué tiene de importante tu bolita de papel?

-Ella me entendía, y me entretenía cuando estaba aburrido… la extrañare.

-Entonces le marcare a mis padres.- Sasuke busco su celular.- No puede ser, mi celular esta adentro.

-Y yo no puedo marcar, no tengo saldo.

-Entonces esperaremos a que lleguen y abran la puerta.

Se sentaron en la acera esperando a que llegaran sus padres. Despues de unos minutos, Matsuri se encontraba haciendo un juego con los chicos.

-Verde.- Dijo Sasuke.

-V-E-R-D-E.- Decia Matsuri dándole vueltas a un papel.- ¿Numero?

-Mmm… 9.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9, otro.

-5

-1-2-3-4-5, otro.

-7

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7.- Desprendio la pestaña.- Patea a Itachi.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Ya son 9 veces seguidas! ¿Cómo haces para que siempre caiga ahí?

-Callate, esto te va a doler.- Decia Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sasuke cumplió el reto, y ahora era el turno de Itachi.

-Rosa.

-R-O-S-A, numero.

-8

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, otro.

-22.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22, otro.

-3.

-1-2-3, lame el suelo.

-¿Otra vez?- Matsuri y Sasuke se miraron con sonrisa triunfante.- Pareciera que todos los castigos me tocaran a mi, quiero ver que retos tienes.- Dijo tratando de agarrar el papel.

-No, no puedes ver, es privado.

-Pero tu y Sasuke saben lo que dice, yo tambien quiero.- Dijo rogando.

-Lo siento, pero solo pueden saber dos personas.- Señalo a Sasuke y se señalo a ella.- Esas son las reglas.

-¿Ese juego tiene reglas?

-Si, y debes conocerlas todas.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Todas y cada una de las 999 reglas.

-¡¿999?

-Y eso es solo para principiantes.- Itachi cayo de espalda.

De repente, una luz los ilumino, los padres de Itachi y Sasuke habían llegado, se estacionaron y bajaron del auto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- Pregunto Fugaku.

-Aquí, tu adorado hijo idiota, extravio sus llaves, mis llaves estando en un bar, y ebrio, y es un idiota.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Pregunto Itachi a Sasuke en susurro.

-¿Y esta chica estaba con el?- Pregunto Fugaku mientras la madre de Sasuke abria la puerta.

-No, ella es amiga mia, es huérfana, y pensé en los señores Sunohara.

-Que chico tan dulce.- Dijo la madre de Sasuke.

-Bien, dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes, y mañana ire a hablar con los señores Sunohara sobre ella.

-De acuerdo.

Entraron a la casa y cada quien se fue a su habitacion.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Al dia siguiente, que era sábado, Sakura salió a dar unas vueltas alrededor del parque. Sasuke, habia quedado de verse con Hinata en ese mismo parque, mientras Matsuri conocía mejor a la familia Sunohara.

Sakura hacia su rutina diaria, cuando empezó a escuchar un zumbido atrás de ella.

-¡AH! ¡Una abeja!- Salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

_**Pov abeja**_

_¿Qué paso? __¿Ahora que hise? ¿Huelo mal? ¿No me queda el amarillo con rayas negras? Sabia que debi ponerme el nogro con rayas amarillas._

_**Fin pov abeja**_

La abeja se alejo quejándose. Mientras, Sasuke se acercaba a un árbol para recargarse y ahí esperar a Hinata, pero cierta cabellera rosa lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente, esta cayo sobre el, y el en el piso.

-Si te gusto solo dime, no tienes porque caer sobre mi cada vez que me vez.

-¿Quieres que mañana cambiemos la rutina? Apuesto a que eres tu el que siempre se pone en mi camino para que caiga sobre ti, pero ya sabes que tengo novio, no puedo salir contigo, asi que ya olvidate de mi.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestra ultima charla? No pesas menos que la otra vez, levantate.- Sakura se levanto, y después Sasuke lo hiso.

-No me digas gorda.

-¿Entonces por que haces ejercicio?

-Porque quiero mantener mi figura.- Cierta chica oji-perla se acercaba a ellos, con un cachorro rubio.

-¿Qué figura? No podría distinguir entre ti y un elefante rosa.

-Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso.- Dijo Hinata repentinamente, haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura, por el susto, se abrazaran, el cachorro intento morder a Sasuke, pero Hinata se lo impidió.- Se ven lindos juntos.- Los dos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se separaron al instante, fingiendo que nada paso y sonrosándose ambos, Naruto se encontraba gruñéndole a Sasuke.

-Ya llegaste.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Te dejo con tu novia.- Dijo Sakura, pero ya no estaba molesta, mas bien pareciera como si estuviera… triste. El cachorro intento ir tras ella, pero la correa se lo impedía.

-¿Qué tanto ocurrió?

-Supongo que te has enterado de nuestros encuentros.

-Si, ella siempre sobre ti, ya veo, y empezaron a discutir.

-Sip, eso fue lo que paso.

-Oh, ¿Y Matsuri?

-Con los señores Sunohara.

-¿Quiénes serán su nueva familia?

-Si, ellos, pero no serán…- A Hinata se le borro la sonrisa.- ¡Ya son su familia!

-¿La aceptaron?- Pregunto con entusiasmo, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-¿La aceptaron?, no, la amaron, realmente era la hija perfecta para ellos.

-Que bien.

-Ahora tendremos que decirle, Sunohara Matsuri.

-Perfecto, un final feliz, ¿Pero no va a venir?

-No tardara mucho, fue a la casa-hogar por sus cosas, mientras… ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Damos una vuelta?

-Pero Sakura esta aquí.

-Pero no iremos con ella, anda y camina.- Fue empujando a Sasuke.- Takumi necesita hacer ejercicio.

-Cierto, Naruto nececita hacer ejercicio.

-¬¬ Vamos con Sakura entonces.

-Eso si que no, vamos a caminar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras, Sakura seguía caminando con la mirada baja, reflexionando sobre lo que habia ocurrido con Sasuke hace algunos minutos.

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Bien, el esta con su novia pero… ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Yo tengo mi novio, que no tengo ni idea de donde esta, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje, no responde mis llamadas… Naruto… ¿Dónde estas? Te necesito, sin ti ese pervertido de Sasuke podría hacer cualquier tipo de barbaridades._

_No puedo dejar de pensar que… nos abrazamos… y cada pelea… NO, no puede ser que yo, ja, si claro, ahora resulta que me he enamorado del famosísimo Sasuke Uchiha, del cual todas las chicas del colegio mueren, todas excepto yo… ¿O no? Claro que no, yo no muero por el._

_**Fin pov Sakura**_

Sakura siguió caminando con la mirada perdida.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Tenten se encontraba también en el parque, ya que sabia que encontraría allí a Neji.

_**Pov Tenten**_

_Donde esta Temari… se suponía que vendría para ayudarme a conquistar a Neji… O no, ahí esta… ¡¿Qué hago? Disimula tu nerviosismo, el no debe saberlo, recuerda lo que dijo la otra vez, se dura con el, espero que no se me pase la mano y que no quiera volver a hablarme… oh, esta a punto de hablarme, finge no verlo._

-Hola Tenten, que… sorpresa verte aquí.

-¿Ah? Hola Neji, si, vine aquí… solo para variar… hacer algo diferente.

-Mmm… grandioso, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-S…- _No, espera alto, no digas si, recuerda, eres fría con el, estas "ocupada"._ - No, lo siento, estoy un poco apurada, ya tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas? Yo puedo llevarte… tengo un auto.- _Lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan seductora… eso me vuelve loca… concentrate, dile que no._

-No gracias, estoy bien asi, me queda muy cerca.

-Entonces vallamos juntos.- _Quiere acompañarte, es tan lindo, pero no puede porque… que le digo ahora…_

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…- _Tu abuela._ - Mi, mi abuela esta muy enferma y tengo que ir a verla, y a ella no le gustan mucho las visitas, asi que no creo que sea buena idea que vallas.

-Bueno, ¿y tu abuela no puede esperar?- _Ah… quiero decirle "si, vamos a dar una vuelta", pero… ay, ya que…_

-Pues… supongo que ella podría esperar…- _No, no puedes, di no._- Pero, no, lo siento, tengo que irme urgentemente.- _¡Corre!_

-Tenten ¡Espera!- _Fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar, Sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude._

_Paree que no me siguió ni nada, y este árbol se ve comodo, me recostare en el. Realmente me hubiera gustado dar una vuelta con Neji, pero su forma de ser… no me gusta que tenga esa fama de mujeriego, ya que salió con Sakura, Karin, Ino y la ultima fue Temari… pobrecita… lo descubrió en la cama con otra._

_No se ni siquiera por que me enamore de el, pero… es imposible no enamorarse de el. Yo le quitare esa fama, hare de el un hombre respetable de la familia Hyuga, juro que lo hare._

_**Fin pov Tenten**_

Tenten se quedo recostada en el árbol, y pudo notar que dos personas caminaban juntas y el le pasaba el brazo a ella sobre el hombro.

-Son… ¿Hinata y Sasuke?

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Neji seguía viendo los arboles por donde habia visto a Tenten correr.

_**Pov Neji**_

_¿Por qué no quiso salir conmigo? Debe ser muy urgente que deba ir con su abuela, quisas mañana deba llevarle flores… Un momento, o quisas solo se hace la difícil… pero aun asi le creeré lo de la abuela y le llevare flores, y a ver si asi ya logro llamar su atención. Si, realmente ella es diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido, tuve un buen presentimiento de ella cuando la vi por primera vez, y no es celosa, o eso es lo que creo._

_¿Me tendrá miedo? Por eso de que tengo fama de mujeriego… Lo admito, cometi muchas estupideces, pero me recuperare, y todo por llamar la atención de Tenten, que ella se enamore de mi, cambiare mi actitud._

_**Fin pov Neji**_

Neji comenzó a avanzar con la mirada perdida, y no se dio cuenta de que habia alguien delante de el, hasta que la tuvo a un centímetro de distancia.

-Oh, Matsuri, lo siento, por poco y te tiro.

-Como Sakura a Sasuke.

-Sasuke es un debilucho.

-¿Solo por que una chica lo derribo?

-Han sido dos veces, creo, ella es fuerte y Sasuke un debilucho.

-Las mujeres somos fuertes, aunque los hombres no lo acepten.

-Si, ahora me doy cuenta… ¿Tu eres fuerte?

-Pues… no lo se, tal vez un poco.- Neji tomo distancia y después salió corriendo contra Matsuri, quien lo esquivo y este se estrello contra un árbol.- ¿Tu… ibas… a taclearme?- Dijo queriéndose reir.

-Algo asi.- Dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Puede que no sea muy fuerte, pero si soy lista.

-¿Sabias que iba a hacer esto?

-Algo asi, era obvio.- Los dos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos.

De repente, alguien empujo a Matsuri y esta llego a caer directamente en los brazos de Neji. Ambos se sonrrojaron.

-Lo siento Matsuri, iba un poco distraída.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente al ver lo que habia provocado. Neji y Matsuri se separaron al instante, pero aun estaban sonrojados.- ¿Quieren acompañarme a dar una vuelta?

-De hecho, yo tengo que ir con Hinata y Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- Dijo recordando lo que habia sucedido hace poco.

-Tuviste otro encuentro con el cierto.- Dijo Neji.

-Si.- Dijo un poco molesta, disimulando su tristeza.

-¿Igual, o ahora el sobre ti?

-Igual.

-Para la próxima el sobre ti.- Dijo Matsuri en forma de broma.

-No lo creo, el es un debilucho.- Dijo Neji.

-Cierto, nunca puede detenerme.

-Ves Matsuri, te lo dije, debilucho.

-¿No te importa que vallamos los tres o…?

-Esta bien, pero tendre que quedarme atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-Traen un… perro.- Dijo como si fuera algo desagradable.

-Oh, Hinata trae a Takumi.

-Naruto…- Dijo Neji en un susurro inaudible.

-¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

-Entiendo que seas alérgica, pero no es razón para odiar a los perros.

-Tienes razón Matsu… ¿Te puedo decir Matsu?

-Claro.

-Vallamos pues con el perro.

-Vamos.- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa malévola que las dos chicas no pudieron ver.

*Continuara…

**No es que quisiera cortar el capitulo hasta ahí… pero la verdad ya no se me ocurre que mas poner ^^  
>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… YA REGRESE! Jaja, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible.<strong>

**Un review para esta pobre indigente que no hace mas que entretenerlos con estas cosas que salen de mi imaginación… XD**

**Kanelogui**


	6. Espia parte 1

**Hola, ¿adivinen que? Si, muchos están en lo cierto, es el sexto capitulo. Y este capítulo es muy especial porque… bueno, ya sabrán porque, no les arruinare la "sorpresa" Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero las tareas no me dejan y aparte no me llega la imaginación u.u pero les prometo un final ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son todos muy apreciados ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Cap. 6 Un espía (parte 1)**

* * *

><p>-Matsuri, yo… no tiene caso.- Dijo Gaara con un tono de tristeza, Matsuri se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo.<p>

-Gaara, por favor, dime que es lo que te pasa, no puedes mentirme, has estado muy raro.

-Se que te gusta Neji, no lo niegues, y no importa, yo tratare de olvidarte…- Gaara dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el. Matsuri se quedo reflexionando lo que le había dicho.

-_Tratare de_…

_**Una semana antes…**_

Gaara caminaba por el parque, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado.

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Temari en el hospital, que tragedia mas grande, no debí haberle gritado así, y mama estaba ahí… pero… que raro… ella no me dijo nada, nada sobre lo que le dije a Tema… eso no debería ser normal en mama, si Tema me dice algo mama siempre va a defenderme, ¿Por qué ella a Tema no? ¿Acaso hay algo que no se? Pero sé que no dejar de pensar en eso._

_¿Esa que está ahí es… Matsuri?_

_**Fin pov Gaara**_

Gaara se esconde detrás de un árbol, mientras observa que Matsuri está con Neji, quien se sobaba la cabeza y Matsuri con una mirada extraña al parecer de Gaara. Después de unos momentos, Sakura aparece corriendo, con la mirada perdida, ¿O no? Se dio cuenta de que Matsuri y Neji estaban juntos conversando, y fue contra Matsuri, haciendo que ella cayera sobre los brazos de Neji.

Gaara, al ver la escena, pudo notar en los dos chicos, sonrojados, nerviosos, ¿Acaso se gustaban? No quiso ir a interrumpir, así que se quedo allí, vigilando cada movimiento que hacia la castaña. Vio que se iban en dirección contraria donde estaba el, así que espero unos segundos para luego, ir tras ellos.

Neji y Matsuri caminaban juntos, demasiado, como lo veía Gaara, y reían, se miraban, se sonrojaban, y volvían a reír. Así estuvieron todo el camino hasta que llegaron con cierta chica oji-perla y un azabache, paseando a un lindo perrito, con pelo rubio, que le recordaba mucho a… Naruto. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? El nunca dejaría a Sakura, la amaba demasiado.

-¡TU!- Grito una pelirroja, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura. Neji y Matsuri siguen caminando, Sakura se da la media vuelta y ve que es…

-Ohayo señora Uzumaki - Saludo Sakura amablemente, pero aun así, Kushina está enojada.

-Dime donde esta.- Ordeno.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Sakura confundida por la actitud de la señora.

-No te hagas la desentendida, tú sabes bien de quien hablo.

-No, la verdad no lo sé, ¿Dónde está Naruto? No lo he visto desde la noche que fuimos al restaurante.

-ES DE EL DE QUIEN TE HABLO! NO APARECE POR NINGUNA PARTE Y ESTOY DESESPERADA! AHORA DIME DONDE ESTA SE QUE TU SABES!

-Lo siento señora Uzumaki, pero ya le dije que no he visto a Naruto, creí que estaba enfermo o algo.- Kushina se dejo caer sobre los hombros de Sakura y comenzó a llorar.

-donde… ¿Dónde puede estar?

-Si llego a verlo o a saber de él, le avisare de inmediato.

-Gracias.- Se incorporo y siguió pegando la foto de Naruto por toda la ciudad, mientras Sakura regresaba donde Neji y Matsuri.

Gaara los seguía con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, no dejaba de observar a Matsuri, su comportamiento, pero no era ella la que le preocupaba, si no Neji, que seguía mirándola de una forma… no muy común en el, como si tratara de conquistarla… o hacer cosas que no eran convenientes. Así que estuvo más al pendiente de él.

Llegaron y se encontraron con Sasuke y Hinata, y Takumi, el cachorro que aun intentaba morder a Sasuke.

-Matsuri!- Grito Hinata abrazándola fuertemente.- Ya me entere de tu nueva familia, me alegro mucho por eso.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo, se soltaron y luego Sasuke la abrazo.

-Te dije que eran buenas personas.- Se soltaron y hablaron los tres.

-Recuerda que todavía no los conozco del todo, así que aun no puedo dar una opinión sobre ellos.

-Aun no.

-Hinata, ¿puedo llevar a tu perro dar un paseo?- Le pregunto Neji.

-Pero tú odias a los perros…

-Corrección, odio que marquen su territorio sobre mi.- Dijo mirando con repulsión a Takumi

-Como la vez que…

-NO CUENTES ESA HISTORIA!

-Está bien primito, jajaja, no les diré.- Se veía que estaba nerviosa. Neji la miro más serio. – Ya enserio, lo prometo.- Dijo ya más seria.

-Mas te vale –La siguió mirando, tomo la correa y comenzó a caminar con Takumi, quien parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados de los demás…

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Algo me huele muy mal aquí… literalmente… ¿Qué es ese olor?_

-Bien Naruto…- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?_- ¿Disfrutas la vida como perro?- _Hablo en serio ¿Cómo sabe Neji que soy yo?_- Se que eres tu Naruto… te contare…- _¿Qué? ¿Apoco también lee mi mente?_- Si, leo tu mente siempre tuve una relación especial con los perros-Miro hacia el infinito.- como Kiba, pero ese no es el punto…

-_¿Entonces podrías decirle a mi mama que estoy bien y a Sakura?_

-A ellas no las metas en esto que apenas está comenzando…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras tanto con Matsuri, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke…

-¿A tu primo le gustan los perros?- Pregunto Matsuri.

-No, no desde… jajaja… desde…- Hinata estallo en carcajadas.

-Dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Jajaja… no puedo contarles jaja es solo…- Volvió a estallar en carcajadas. A Sakura se le marco una vena.

-Te daré un motivo para reír…- Sakura se abalanzo sobre Hinata y estuvo a punto de golpearle de no haber sido por…

-SASUKE! SUÉLTAME! TE PROMETO QUE NO HARE NADA MALO!- Gritaba Sakura a Sasuke, quien estaba sobre ella.

-Ya cambio la dinámica.- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Sí, ahora tú eres el elefante jaja.

-De hecho soy más fuerte que tu

-Claro que no, te he tacleado dos veces esta semana.- Sasuke parecía no estar muy contento.

-Me agarraste desprevenido.

-¿Y tú a mi no?

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- Sakura se puso roja como un tomate.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

De regreso con Neji y Naruto…

_-Tú no sabes de lo que Sasuke es capaz de hacer con Sakura._

-Naruto, yo he visto el futuro, y ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos- Dijo de una forma muy… espiritual.

-_¿Qué?_

-Jajaja te la creíste, no, no es cierto…

-_Oye tu ibas a decirme como sabias que era yo._

-Muy cierto, gracias por recordarme, la verdad… esto es un experimento.

-_¿Un qué? No puedes hacer experimentos conmigo_- Dijo enfadado.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-_¿Y cómo vuelvo a ser guapo?_- Neji estallo en carcajadas, Naruto intento morderle una pierna pero Neji lo esquivo y lo agarro.

-Lo siento por eso jaja… si encuentras a tu verdadero amor entonces regresaras a ser "Naruto"

-_Yo amo a Sakura, ella es mi verdadero amor._

-¿Estás seguro?

_-Sí._

-¿Y si conocieras a alguien más? ¿O si Sakura conoce a alguien más?

-_Bueno si yo conozco a alguien no querría nada con ella, y Sakura… ella haría lo mismo porque me ama._

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Dijo para sí pero Naruto lo escucho.

-_Ella no es así! Y te lo mostrare!_- Salió corriendo donde todos los demás, y cuando llego con ellos, su sorpresa fue tan grande al encontrar a Sasuke sobre Sakura y que estuvieran a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se rozaran.- _Sakura!_

Sakura solo escucho a un perro que ladraba, y se encontró con uno que estaba junto a ella.

-Oh no…- Sakura comenzó a estornudar y a llenarse de ronchas.- QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- Grito a Sasuke, este se levanto y ayudo a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando alguien la tomo en brazos, era Sasuke quien la llevaba a su casa corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Naruto se quedo contemplando la escena, mientras Neji aparecía detrás de el con una sonrisa maliciosa, que se borraba cada vez que se acercaba donde las chicas.

-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros.- Dijo Neji señalándose a el, Matsuri, Hinata y el ultimo pero no menos importante, Naruto, aunque ellas no lo sabían.- ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial y nos hacemos una manicure? Y de paso nos arreglamos el cabello.- Hinata y Matsuri se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que Neji había dicho, a ambas les corría una gotita por la nuca.

-Disculpen, con permiso, por favor, a un lado.- Decía un "anciano", llevaba puesto un chaleco de detective, lentes de sol y un sombrero alto. Este iba acompañado de una "anciana", llevaba puesto una mañanita beige, gafas oscuras y una pañoleta que ocultaba su cabello.

Los 4 se hicieron hacia un lado y dejaron pasar a la pareja. Gaara pareció reconocer a alguien, y salió de su escondite, pero… ¿Y los chicos? Tenía que pensar en algo.

-Debo conseguir amigos nuevos.- Dijo Neji después de que los "ancianos" se hubieran alejado.

-¿Qué Itachi no es tu amigo?- Pregunto Gaara, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir. Matsuri lo quedo viendo.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?-Dijo Neji molesto.

-¿Sabías que eso no me importa?- Respondió Gaara.

-Y además ¿Quién te invito a nuestra conversación?- Seguía algo molesto.

-¿Necesito de tu permiso para conversar con ustedes?- Sintió la mirada de alguien, así que volteo y rápidamente, Matsuri aparto su vista de el, sonrojándose.- Sabes que.- Dijo interrumpiendo a Neji quien estaba a punto de contestarle.- Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, mejor me iré a buscar a Shikamaru, tu e Itachi pueden divertirse haciéndose la manicure.- Dijo y dio la vuelta con una sonrisa victoriosa, se dirigía donde los "ancianos". Las chicas seguían viendo la escena.

-Definitivamente debo conseguir amigos nuevos.- Dijo Neji y fue detrás de Gaara.

Hinata tomo la correa de Takumi, ya que iban a hacerse la manicure, después de todo, lo que había dicho Neji no era mala idea, eran chicas después de todo, y necesitaban relajarse de todos sus problemas.

Neji alcanzo a Gaara.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Pregunto Gaara no de muy buen humor.

-Pues… conversar…

-Pues ahora yo no quiero.- A Neji se le marco una vena.

-Primero te metes en nuestra conversación, y cuando quiero que conversemos me ignoras.

-Exacto- A Gaara parecía no importarle.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?

-Conmigo nada, el problema es contigo.

-No hay ningún problema conmigo, A TI NADIE TE ENTIENDE!

-Claro que sí, yo me entiendo, y deja de gritarme.

-TU DEJA DE GRITARME!

-Tú eres el que esta gritando.

-PORQUE TU COMENZASTE!

-Claro que no, yo no he gritado en todo lo que de nuestra "conversación"

-¿No que no querías conversar?

-La verdad no quiero, esto es obligación- Dijo molesto.-Y si no dejas de gritarme llamare a la policía.

-NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

-Neji, estoy sacando mi celular.- Gaara sacaba su celular de bolsillo.

-Ya me estoy calmando…

-Estoy comenzando a marcar el número.

-Gaara, ya no te estoy gritando- Decía más calmado.

-Lo se pero es divertido hacerte enojar.- Dijo divertido

-Con un demonio, VEN ACÁ!- Gaara salió corriendo mientras Neji lo perseguía con el puño en alto.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

De regreso con los "ancianos": Ellos seguían caminando, cuando el "anciano" se quito los lentes.

-Logramos pasar desapercibidos Tema.- La "anciana" se quito las gafas.

-Qué alivio, pero odio estar disfrazada todo el día.- Dijo algo fastidiada.

-Cierto, te prometo que mañana te llevare a un lugar donde podamos estar solos los dos.- Dijo Shikamaru tomando su mano.

-¿No me digas que me llevaras al basurero?

-_*Rayos* _Te prometo que será un lugar lindo.

-De acuerdo - Se volvieron a poner las gafas y siguieron caminando, pero…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Con Neji y Gaara: Seguían corriendo a todo lo que podían, en especial Gaara, ya que no quería terminar con un ojo roto y una nariz morada **(Si, ya sé lo que escribí ¬¬)**. Siguieron corriendo hasta que Gaara tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¿Shikamaru? Ja, sabía que eras tú- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, pero… ¿ella quien es?

-Emm… ella es… es mi… ¿abuela?- A Temari se le marco una venita, pero los chicos no lo notaron.

-Mucho gusto señora.- Dijo amablemente.

-Y ¿Por qué huyes?- Pregunto intrigado Shikamaru.

-Calla, TE EXPLICO LUEGO!- Dijo alejándose, pocos segundos después, Neji apareció y siguió corriendo tras de Gaara.

-Estuvo cerca.

-¿Soy tu abuela?- Dijo enojada.

-_*Se ve tan linda enfadada* _Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿O querías que le dijera: Es tu hermana Temari, no está en el hospital solo es una "broma" para esconderla de su mama?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bien bien, te la perdonare por esta vez- Dijo fingiendo estar enfadada, pero se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oww eres tan linda - La abrazo, pero después se separo-_*¿Qué acabo de hacer?*_- Temari se sonrojo, pero Shikamaru no lo noto. Este también se sonrojo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras, Hinata y Matsuri llegaron a un spa, donde les harían un tratamiento gratis porque la prima de Sakura trabajaba ahí, e incluso le daban tratamiento a las mascotas.

Mientras a ellas les arreglaban el cabello, a Takumi lo cepillaban, peinaban y ponían accesorios. A ambas les hacían manicure y pedicure, y a Takumi le cortaban y pintaban las uñas, incluso le ponían adornos.

Saliendo del spa, fueron hacia una tienda especial donde consiguieron "vestidos" que Takumi podría usar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En casa de Sakura, esta ya había tomado sus medicinas y ya se encontraba en un estado que podría llamarse "normal" aunque aun estaba algo roja.

La pelirosa colgaba el teléfono, mientras Sasuke le llevaba una taza de té.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto el azabache.

-Mi prima, dice que Hinata y Matsuri estuvieron en el spa.

-¿No es algo caro? Digo, ya ves la situación de…- Fue interrumpido.

-Sí, lo sé, pero si conoces a alguien que trabaje ahí, entonces te dan un tratamiento gratis.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien por ellas.- Hubo un momento de silencio.

Los padres de Sakura habían salido a trabajar, y no regresarían hasta tarde.

-¿Quieres que encienda el radio?- Dijo Sasuke algo nervioso de tanto silencio.

-Claro.- Sasuke lo encendió, pero para su mala suerte, en ese momento estaban pasando una canción romántica.

_*Esa canción…* _Pensó Sasuke. Sin querer, volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Camila, todo cambio, me gusta mucho esa canción.- Sakura tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. Sasuke la seguía mirando.

_*No me puede estar pasando… Esto no puede ser… ¿Por qué?* _Seguía sin dejar de ver a la oji-jade, en su cara se ve una expresión de preocupación, pero, había algo más.

_Algo que no imaginaba,_

_fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,_

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, este se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado, ella también, pero siguió mirándolo.

_*Sakura! Pero que estas pensando! Recuerda que tú tienes novio! pero… NO! No hay peros!*_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_

_tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_

_*Pero ¿y si es real esto que siento? No puedes dejarte pensar esas cosas… ¿o sí?*_ Sakura había volteado a ver hacia otro lado, pero algo la hizo volver a verlo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse ciegamente a ella, mientras esta solo cerraba sus ojos y esperaba a que el momento pasara…

_Sé que no es fácil decir TE AMO_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba,_

_pero así es el amor,_

_simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy!_

Ambos ya se encontraban fundidos en un beso dulce, sin pensar en nada más que el otro. Después de varios segundos se separaron, se vieron directamente a los ojos, y después se separaron aun mas, un tanto asustados, ¿Qué habían hecho?

-Y-yo, creo que yo… yo y-y-ya me voy.- Dijo el azabache caminando hacia la puerta torpemente.

Sakura siguió recostada en su cama ¿Qué le diría a Naruto? ¿Cómo explicarle que había besado a su enemigo desde la infancia?

-_No debe saberlo_- Dijo para sí misma, y trato de tomar una pequeña siesta.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Temari y Shikamaru seguían caminando con sus disfraces a través de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un puerto, en el cual, se podía apreciar una feria.

-¿Acaso no te dije que te llevaría a un lugar fantástico?- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Tenias razón, este lugar es fantástico.

-Es nuevo y no muchas personas vienen aquí, así que podemos quitarnos los disfraces.

-Me parece perfecto.

Después de un rato en los baños, salieron los dos ya sin disfraces, y salieron a disfrutar de las diversiones.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gaara seguía corriendo de Neji, aunque le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero aun así lo podía alcanzar. Mientras corría, pensaba…

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Seguro que Shikamaru y su abuela deben estar… un momento… ella… ahora que recuerdo… me parece familiar… esa voz, ese tono de piel… seguro solo son imaginaciones mías… TEMARI!_

_**Fin pov Gaara**_

Gaara siguió corriendo en dirección donde creyó ver ir a Shikamaru con su "abuela". Neji sin saber a dónde se dirigía, corrió tras él.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en la acera ¿Cómo pudo besar a Sakura? Ella nunca le había agradado ¿Por qué ahora sucedía eso? Lo que menos le importaba era la reacción de Naruto _"ese dobe no es un problema para mi" _pensaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que alguien corría y termino cayendo al piso junto con este…

-GAARA! HAS VUELTO A INTERRUMPIR MIS PENSAMIENTOS!- Gritaba enfadado el azabache.

-TUS PENSAMIENTOS ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO! MI HERMANA! Y-Y-Y NEJI!- Corrió asustado.

-¿De qué…?- No termino de preguntar al pelirrojo, pues este había soltado a correr nuevamente.- _Ya verás cuando te agarre._- Dijo en un susurro inaudible.- _Aun no olvido lo que paso la ultima vez…_

_**Flash Back**_

_En el salón, Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos._

-Sasuke…- _Preguntaba un pelirrojo._- Sabes qué hora es? Sasuke… Sasuke… SASUKE!

-NO INO! LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SER!-_ Grito Sasuke un tanto enfadado y asustado._

_Todo el salón comenzó a burlarse, y una lagrima salió del rostro de…._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No termino de recordar, pues alguien lo había empujado.

-NEJI! SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME INTERRUMPAN CUANDO PIENSO!- Pero Neji siguió corriendo. Y Sasuke, por impulso, fue tras de los dos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hinata y Matsuri iban en dirección de la casa de la oji-perla. Al llegar ahí, vistieron a Takumi. Le habían puesto un traje de marinero.

-Se ve tan lindo- Decía Hinata con una mirada tierna.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Esto es un desastre, La mirada de Hinata… es una mirada que nunca había visto… quisiera que alguien me mirara así todo el tiempo, Sakura… no lo hace… ahora que estoy con Hinata estoy viendo cosas muy diferentes, y sintiendo otras, que no veo ni siento con Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

-No puede ser.- Decía Hinata preocupada.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Faltan 15 para las tres, debo llegar con la señora Natsuki a las tres.- Dijo preocupada.

-Faltan 15 minutos, llegaremos a tiempo.

Hinata llamo a su hermana para que cuidara de Takumi, y las dos chicas salieron hacia donde se encontraba la tienda de la señora Natsuki.

-Hinata, que suerte que llegas, y traes una amiga.- Dijo la señora amablemente.

-Buenas tardes señora ¿Por qué es una suerte que llegue? Siempre llego a esta hora.

-De hecho, es una suerte que trajeras a una amiga, ya que necesito que carguen algunas cajas.

-Claro.- Respondió Matsuri.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Shikamaru y Temari disfrutaban de estar en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, viendo el hermoso paisaje del mar. Shikamaru pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Temari, mientras esta se recargaba en su pecho.

-Es un hermoso paisaje.- Dijo Temari sin separar la vista del lugar.

-Es hermoso a tu lado.- Temari se separo para verlo. Shikamaru aun tenia la vista en el paisaje con una sonrisa, pero volteo a ver a la rubia al ver que esta se separaba.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estabas pensando en voz alta.- Dijo queriéndose reír.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dijo apenado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Me pareció lo mas lógico.- Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿En serio crees eso?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dijiste hace rato…

-Pues…- Se puso nervioso.- Si, lo creo, es decir… tu… el paisaje… combinados… no-no… olvidalo.- Las palabras no salian.

-Eres tan lindo.- Ahora fue Temari la que pensó en voz alta. Shikamaru se sorprendió por lo que la escucho decir y se sonrojó al igual que esta.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gaara llego hasta el puerto y contemplo la rueda de la fortuna, no solo porque era el juego mas grande en la feria, sino porque allí habia alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato.

-_Temari_- Dijo en un susurro. Pero no le sorprendió verla solo a ella, sino que estaba con Shikamaru y… SE ESTABAN BESANDO!

Neji llego por su espalda, pero se detuvo al encontrarlo tan penasativo. Noto que miraba hacia un lugar en especifico, y entendió que estaba sorprendido por ver a su hermana besando a Shikamaru, y quedo paralizado al igual que el otro.

Sasuke llego detrás de los otros. _*Es mi oportunidad*_ Penso y se dirigió hacia ellos. Choco sus cabezas muy fuerte, los dos chicos quedaron inconscientes y Sasuke salió corriendo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Temari sintió algo que la hizo separarse del chico. Volteo hacia todos lados buscando algo, pero… ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto intrigado Shikamaru. Temari siguió buscando hasta que…

-Gaara!- Exclamo al ver a su hermano inconsciente.

El juego se movio hasta que los dos quedaron en la parte baja de la rueda y bajaron. Temari salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, pero tuvo que pasar entre una enorme multitud.

-_Creo que estaban borrachos._- Dijo una señora.

-¿No son muy jóvenes para tomar? ¿Y por que a esta hora?- Pregunto una joven.

-Yo inicie a esa edad a hacer esas cosas, pero es mejor en la noche.- Decia un azabache muy orgulloso de si. Una señora lo golpeo en la cabeza y este estaba a punto de gritarle algo, pero fue interrumpido…

-Muy bien gente! No hay nada que ver aquí! Todos fuera!- Gritaba Shikamaru a las personas que estaban ahí.- Itachi, lleva a Neji a su casa.

-¿Conducire el auto de Neji?- Dijo con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

-No creo que halla traido auto.- Dijo Temari que volteaba hacia el aparcamento en busca del auto de Neji. Itachi no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza, recogió el cuerpo de Neji y lo cargo en sus hombros. Se fue caminando hacia la casa de Neji aun decepcionado.

-Ya se le pasara.- Dijo Shikamaru aun viendo la figura de Itachi que desaparecia.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto a Temari al ver que esta recogía el cuerpo de su hermano.

-No voy a dejar a mi hermano aquí en medio de la calle.- Respondio ella.

-Si alguien te ve, el plan se arruinara.- Le recordo Shikamaru preocupado.

-Entonces tu llevalo a su habitacion.- Dijo ella sin darle importancia a lo que podría suceder.

-Tu iras a mi casa y yo llevare a Gaara a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la rubia con sonrisa de triunfo, mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros y la pañoleta.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Shikamaru parecía as preocupado que Temari, no dejaba de mirarla con esa expresión.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hinata y Matsuri terminaban de colocar el contenido de las cajas donde iban, y la señora Natsuki llego donde ellas.

-Matsuri querida, ¿no te molestaria seguir ayudándonos por unos días?- Pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Me esta ofreciendo empleo?- Pregunto esta algo confundida y emocionada a la vez.

-Puede ser otra forma de llamarlo.

-Asi ayudaría a los señores Sunohara.- Le dijo a Hinata.

-¿Eso es un si?- Pregunto la señora tranquila.

-Si- Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa tierna.

-Estaremos juntas- Dijo Hinata también sonriendo tiernamente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Shikamaru dejo el cuerpo de Gaara en su habitacion, y salió por la ventana, trepándose del árbol, bajo y corrió hacia su casa donde Temari lo esperaría.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Itachi llevo a Neji a casa de Hinata y luego fue a su casa. Entro y su madre le hablo desde la cocina.

-Tú hermano esta en su habitacion, no ha salido desde que llego. No quiso decirme nada, espero te cuente algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy Fugaku?

-Por la manera en que entras a la casa, tu no dices "ya llegue"

-Ire a hablar con Sasuke.- Subio rumbo a la habitacion de su hermano.

Encontro a Sasuke acostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Avisame cuando termines de pensar.- Le dijo y se sento en su cama. Pasados unos minutos Sasuke noto a Itachi y se sento junto a el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine a preguntarte que tienes, estas muy pensativo.

-N-nada, estoy bien.- Bajo la vista al suelo.

-Soy tu hermano, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No le digas a nadie, en especial a Naruto.

-Seguro, dime.

-Yo… bese a Sakura.- Dijo lo último muy rápido.

-Besaste a Sakura! Pero ella es novia de Naruto!

-Lo se, pero...

-¿Qué hacias tu metiendo lengua por ahí?

-No hubo lengua!- Se defendió, pero Itachi lo miro con cara de "no te creo"

-Si Naruto llega a enterarse…

-El no tiene porque enterarse de nada, además no ha visto a Sakura desde el jueves que la llevo a comer a un restaurante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no ha ido a la escuela y Sakura ha estado sola todos estos días y ellos siempre estaban juntos lo tres meses que llevaban de novios.

-Estas muy bien informado hermanito. ¿Llevaban? ¿O sea que ya terminaron y ahora Sakura es tu novia?

-A veces me pregunto si realmente puedo confiar en ti ¬¬

-Ay hermanito, hemos vivido juntos toda la vida como para que no me conozcas, claro que puedes confiar en mi.

-Si, pero sueles dar giros inesperados, no se sabe cuando confiar en ti y cuando no.

-Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

-Cuando me abrazaste diciendo "voy a estudiar a casa de Neji" te robaste mis llaves y saliste corriendo.

-Solo esa vez…

-Ademas, no fuiste a casa de Neji, sino a un bar, y perdiste mis llaves y regresaste a no sé que horas de la noche borracho ¬¬

-Bueno, solo pocas…

-Y cuando tenia 8 años, cuando paseábamos por el parque dijiste que irias por un helado y nunca regresaste hasta el dia siguiente que me encontraste acostado en una banca.

-Pero no siempre…

-Y cuando cuidabas del perro de la vecina, saliste con Neji y según tu llevaste al perro a un árbol, pero lo llevaste con Neji y ya sabes lo que paso.

-SUFICIENTE! SE QUE PUEDO SER MENTIROSO Y DESCUIDADO!

-¿En serio?- Habia sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pero en esas cosas (lo que paso entre Sakura y tu), no hablare nada al respecto ni hare nada.

-No me falles.

-No lo hare.- Le dio unas palmadas a Sasuke en la espalda y salió de su habitacion.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Siendo casi las 7:00 de la noche, Hinata y Matsuri se despidieron de la señora Natsuki y se dirigieron a sus casas.

En casa de Hinata, Takumi aun tenia el traje de marinero, pero Hanabi le habia recogido parte del pelaje en dos coletas.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Esto es un fastidio… La puerta esta abierta… Hinata ya llego! Que felicidad… pero… no hace nada para detener a Hanabi, solo la esta viendo y… se esta riendo…jeje se ve muy linda, parece que Hanabi se ha dado cuenta de que alguien la observa, por fin dejo de cepillarme el pelaje -.-… Hinata ya no esta TT^TT HINATA!_

-Wof!

-Vayamos a ver quien llego.- _Fuimos a la sala, ahí esta Hinata._- Me voy a bañar, aquí tienes a Takumi.

-Gracias Hanabi, apurate para que no se acabe el agua caliente, yo también tomare un baño.

_Hanabi fue a su cuarto, tomo su pijama y se metió al baño. Hinata se fue a su cuarto (ellas comparten la misma habitacion). Se sento en la cama y yo me recosté sobre sus piernas._

-¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Por casualidad tú no lo has visto?

_¿Se esta dirigiendo a mi? Si es asi ¿De quien esta hablando?_

-¿No has visto a Naruto? Un chico de estatura promedio, cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.

_Guapo, atractivo, inteligente, valiente… mmm…. SI! SOY YO!_-Wof!

-Eso me pareció un si, ¿Dónde lo viste?

_La última vez que lo vi… Oh si! EN TU CASA!-_Solo se escucho un gemido-

-¿Me preguntas por que quiero saber?

_No, pero es una buena pregunta._

-No es que me importe mucho…

_¿Cómo que no te importo mucho?_- Wof!- _Se que te gusto, no me mientas, por eso te interesas en mi._

-Creo que ya habras escuchado a mi madre decir que le invente que era mi novio.

_Lo se, pero sabes que tengo novia, pero… por alguna razón no la extraño… ¿Por qué?_- Wof…

-Se que tiene novia, pero, no pude evitar enamorarme de el.

_Eso es cierto, todas las chicas se enamorarían de mi, soy alto, fuerte, inteligente, valiente…_

-Sakura es tan afortunada de tener a un novio tan valiente, simpatico y cariñoso como el. El es de los que nunca se rinden, siempre le encuentra una solución a todo, y enfrenta los problemas con una sonrisa, con la cabeza en alto…

_Son muchos halagos…_

-Puede ser arrogante e ignorante…

_Si… oye! ¬¬_

-Pero sabe escuchar, y toma en cuenta opiniones de los demás. Es un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

_A Hinata le brillan sus ojos perlas, jamás habia visto a alguien que pensara asi de mi. Hinata solo ve mi interior, no se fija en el exterior. Sakura era mas… superficial._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Hanabi salió de bañarse y Hinata la ayudo a ponerse la pijama, después ella tomo su toalla y su pijama. Cuando salió, se puso a jugar con Hanabi y Takumi, quien parecía estar mas alegre.

Llegada ya la hora de dormir, Hinata acosto a Hanabi y le dio un beso en la frente. Apago la luz y ella se acosto en su cama con Takumi a sus pies.

Paso el domingo y llego el lunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Iba a hacer el capítulo más largo pero me tardaría más en actualizar.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, su opinión es importante ^^**

**Kanelogui**


	7. Espia parte 2

**Hola, aqui les traigo la continuacion del capitulo, espero y les guste. Lamento haberlos dejado abandonados, pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir **_inner: MENTIRA! _** CALLATE! xD bueno, me ire a pelear con mi inner a otro lado, mientras ustedes disfruten del cap ^^ (inner que te dije de estarte metiendo en los capítulos y/o introducciones)**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_**Cap. 7 Espia (parte 2)**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de Hinata, quien perezosamente se levanto de su cama, decidida a comenzar un nuevo dia de estudios. Las hermanas Hyuga se alistaron, almorzaron y salieron de la casa.

En la calle, pegados en los postes, afiches con la imagen de Naruto. Caminaron hasta llegar a casa de Sakura, quien salía dando un gran suspiro, para luego emprender su viaje al colegio. Al llegar alla, varios alumnos hablaban sobre la desaparición de Naruto, excepto Shikamaru y Gaara.

-Lamento lo de tu hermana, ojala se recupere pronto.- Le decía Shikamaru.

-Gracias.- Le respondió Gaara.- ¿Sabes? El sábado estaba huyendo de Neji, me detuve en una feria junto al mar… y lo mas extraño es que…- Comenzo a soltar risitas.- Vi a Temari… contigo… en la rueda de la fortuna… y luego…- Shikamaru estaba algo nervioso.- Desperte en el cuarto de Temari.- Shikamaru se alivio, pero luego…

-¿En… en el cuarto d-de Temari…?

-Al principio pensé que era mi cuarto, pero luego vi el poster de "_The Gazette_" en la pared y dije _"este es el cuarto de Temari" _Fue muy extraño… creo que realmente la exraño mucho… aunque sea fastidiosa en ocasiones.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, ahora podras confesarle a Matsuri tu amor.

-Creo que le hablare…

-Y le confesaras tu amor.

-No solo le hablare, si ella no siente lo mismo que yo seria una situación muy incomoda y tal vez no podamos volver a ser amigos nunca mas.

-¬¬ Solo hablale.

-De acuerdo "señor mandon mi novia esta en el hospital"

-¬¬ ¿Por qué no le haces compañía?

-Tú eres el que debería hacerle compañía.

-Pero no puedo entrar y el primero debería ser su hermano ¿no?

-¬¬ Me voy con Matsuri.

-Asi me gusta.- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono mas alegre, Gaara lo miro con una expresión fría, y al darse la vuelta se le dibujo una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo camino hacia donde se encontraba Matsuri, pero alguien más hablaba con ella. Se mantuvo escondido detrás de dos chicos mientras escuchaba la conversación de la castaña.

-Hola Neji.

-Hola Matsu, ¿te cargo tu mochila?

-Que amable, gracias.- Ambos caminaron hacia el salón de Matsuri, Gaara los seguía por detrás.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva familia?- _"¿que? ¿nueva familia?" _Penso Gaara, el no se habia enterado.

-¿Ya te enteraste?- Pregunto Matsuri asombrada.

-Hina me dijo.

Claro, tu prima. Ellos son asombrosos. Ahora todos tendrán que llamarme Sunohara Matsuri.

-Dejemos tu mochila y vallamos con las coordinadoras a que cambien tu nombre.- Sugirio Neji.

-No, Tomoyo ira y hablara con ellas mas tarde.

-¿Tu madre se llama Tomoyo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y tu padre?

-Youhei.

-¿Youhei? ¿güero con cara de bebe?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El es maestro sustituto, una vez estuvo con nosotros en clase de ciencias.

-Si, el me dijo que era maestro sustituto, en lo que encontraba un empleo permanente, espero que se quede aquí.

-¿y en donde trabaja tu mama?

-Ella es enfermera.

-De cabello gris y ojos azules ¿cierto?

-Si, pareces conocer mas a mi familia que yo.- Dijo algo "molesta"

-Bueno, ella suele ir al gimnasio, deberías ver sus patadas, no me sorprende que su esposo este en el hospital cada cinco minutos.- Dijo riendo, Matsuri también rio. Neji le paso un brazo por el hombro.

Gaara no era el único que observaba la escena atonito, Tenten, quien se habia parado junto a el al salir de detrás de un árbol, solto una pequeña lagrima, las cuales Gaara seco cuando la vio.

-Que le pase un brazo por los hombros y se hablen con tanta confianza no significa nada.- Dijo consolándola.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo secándose las lagrimas restantes.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se encontraba charlando con una mujer de mantenimiento, ¿o no lo era?

-Estas irreconocible Tema.- Le decía. Ella llevaba un traje gris y una gorra de igual color, con una peluca castaña, larga, agarrada en una coleta, al igual que su rubio cabello debajo de esta, también llevaba las gafas del sábado.

-Mika, yo no conozco ninguna "Tema"

-Claro, ¿Cómo conseguiste el empleo tan rápido?

-Digamos que el antiguo empleado se "enfermo", el super intendente estaba de paso, necesitaban un reemplaso y apareci.- Decia contenta.

-Perfecto, una cosa, no me dijiste que tu habitacion y la de Gaara se parecían.

-Oh… Lo siento.- Dijo la rubia apenada.

-No te preocupes, el no ha sospechado nada, recuerda haberte visto ayer pero cree que fue un sueño.

-Ojala lo siga creyendo.- Se escucho el timbre.- Debes irte, procura tomar todos los apuntes, no puedo perderme lo que hicieron en clases.

-Claro, por primera vez me aplicare.

-Yo se que ya eres aplicado, pero necesito los apuntes.

-Claro anotare todo.- La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían entrado a clases, y los pocos que aun estaba afuera estaban tan ocupados hablando sobre sus asuntos, como para ver que Shikamaru y Temari se despedían con un dulce beso.- Te vere en el receso.

-Nos vemos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El grupo C se dirigía a su clase de ingles con un profesor que parecía ser nuevo, nuevo para algunos, conocido para otros, y alguien mas para Matsuri…

-¿Padre?- Dijo Matsuri en un susurro al llegar con el profesor.

-Matsuri.- Respondio alegremente.- Que sorpresa estar contigo en la primera clase, y hablando de sorpresas ¿recuerdas que en la mañana te dije que tenia una sorpresa para ti?

-Si, espera ¿eres nuestro nuevo profesor de ingles?

-Si… ¿Qué? Espera ¿Dijiste ingles?

-Si… ¿por?

-Que yo recuerde me asignaron para ser profesor de ciencias, pero dice en mi horario que la primera clase me toca aquí con ustedes…

-Ese es mi horario.- Dijo Matsuri conteniendo la risa.

-Oh es cierto, ire con las coordinadoras para ver que clase me toca primero.- Youhei salió del salón e inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a hacer su relajo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Naruto se encontraba encerrado en la habitacion de Hinata.

_**Pov Naruto**_

_Quiero salir…- _Intentaba abrir la puerta, ¿pero como podía hacerlo con su tamaño?_- AAAHH! Odio ser un perro, no tengo pulgares TT^TT Bien Naruto piensa, piensa, piensa… no lo se! Bueno, hay que verlo por el lado bueno… ¿de que estoy hablando? No hay lado bueno… Las horas se me harán eternas… necesito algo con que entretenerme…_- Comenzo a dar vueltas a la habitacion de Hinata- _De acuerdo tengo comida y agua, asi que no moriré de hambre ni de sed en lo que llega Hinata… Hinata… Lo que me conto el sábado… ¿ella enamorada de mi? Nunca lo hubiera creido posible, ella se ponía muy nerviosa cuando me hablaba, ¿me hablaba? Tengo los recuerdos muy borrosos, ojala Neji me hubiera explicado mas sobre esto, ¿acaso perderé la memoria y seré un perro para siempre? No quiero ser un perro para siempre… un momento, podre orinar en la cara de Sasuke jajaja eso le enseñara a estar lejos de Sakura… Sakura… ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? ¿Y como iran las cosas sin mi? Seguro que Sakura esta molesta conmigo porque no estoy para defenderla del idiota de Sasuke… Sasuke, si el intenta hacerle algo a MI novia entonces lo golpeare tan duro que no volverá a ver la luz del dia… Claro, después de que vuelva a ser yo… esperen ¿Qué estaba pensando antes que Sasuke y Sakura? Esperen, ¿Desde cuando me importa mas Hinata que Sakura? ME VOLVERE LOCO! Quiero ver a Hinata, no a Sakura… ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? Ya no puedo entenderme, acaso será… no eso seria una locura… de acuerdo, si estoy loco desde hace mucho, HINATA…! ¿Por qué estoy traumado con Hinata? Tal vez yo… no, eso no puede ser posible, no puedo aceptarlo, yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Se subió a la cama de Hinata para tomar una siesta, tal vez asi aclararía más su mente y el tiempo para ver a su no amada pasaría más rápido.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Despues de un rato, volvió Youhei al salón de Matsuri.

-¿Se te olvido algo?- Le pregunto ella.

-No, seré profesor de ingles, por suerte fui traductor para una compañía en los viajes extranjeros.- Se volvió hacia el grupo.- Muy bien chicos siéntense, comenzaremos la clase.- Comenzo por presentarse para los que no lo conocían y después comenzó a explicar su clase. Matsuri no perdia palabra de lo que decía.

Al timbre fueron a la clase de ciencias con Anko. Parecia estar mas calmada, pues no grito en toda la clase, los chicos estuvieron haciendo un poco de relajo pero ella no los calmo. Se escucho el timbre que indicaba la hora del receso.

Shikamaru salió corriendo antes de que Gaara pudiera decirle nada, pero este lo vio y decidió seguirlo. El pelinegro llego con una muchacha de mantenimiento, y, tras un árbol, escucho lo que decían.

-Hasta ahora, no se me ha escapado palabra de la boca de los profesores.- Temari observo sus apuntes.

-Tienes bonita letra, deberías tomar apuntes más seguido.- Dijo Temari algo sonrrojada.

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Esa voz… se parece a la de…_

-Solo dos horas mas, y podremos salir a dovertirnos o algo Tema.

_Mi sueño, no era un sueño realmente paso, Temari estaba besando a Shikamaru…_

_**Fin pov Gaara**_

Gaara salió de su escondite.

-TE…!- Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues Temari fue corriendo rápidamente a taparle la boca.

-No puedes decirle esto a nadie, mucho menos a Karura, creeme, esto es por tu bien.- Lo solto.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? No sabes lo preocupada que esta nuestra madre.

- Lo se, pero creeme, esto es por tu bien, por ti soy capaz de todo.

-Pero…

-No digas nada y no volveré a interferir entre tú y Matsuri.

-Ya no tiene caso, a ella le gusta Neji.- Dijo algo desanimado.

-No, eso no es cierto, hable con ella hace tiempo y realmente te ama.

-No te creo, debe ser otro truco para querer alejarme de ella.

-¿Por qué finjiria estar en un hospital? Bien sabes que me importan mis estudios como para faltar a clases.-Gaara se quedo pensando.

-Entonces…- Camino de un lado a otro, provocando que Temari se pusiera nerviosa.- ¿Nos dejaras solos? ¿Completamente solos? ¿No enviaras a Tenten ni a nadie para que nos interrumpa cuando hablemos?

-Te lo juro.

-¿En serio vas a dejar que nuestro amor florezca?- Temari un poco desesperada…

-Si, pero no te pongas cursi, a ti no te queda.

-Oye ¬¬ tienes razón jeje

-Claro que la tengo, soy tu hermana, te conozco desde que naciste, ahora anda y habla con ella.

-¿Con quien?- Se hizo el desentendido.

-Tu sabes bien quien.- Le dijo ya algo harta.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, algún dia me explicaras todo esto.

-Claro, y no le digas a nadie.

-No lo hare.

-Te estare vigilando.- Gaara ya se habia ido.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado o que?- Dijo Shikamaru algo molesto, Temari solo lo miro con ternura.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hinata, Sasuke y Matsuri se encontraban sentados juntos a la sombra de un árbol, poco tiempo después, alguien se unió a ellos.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Sasuke?- Pregunto Neji. Las dos chicas voltearon a ver al azabache.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Hinata.- ¿Qué paso?

-Estas muy extraño desde la mañana.- Confirmo Matsuri.

-No pasa nada, no se preocupen por mí.- Les dijo Sasuke.

-Pero… ni siquiera has peleado con Sakura.- Recordo Matsuri.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke va camino a su siguiente clase. Sakura lo sigue por detrás conversando con Ino, cuando de pronto, unos chicos comienzan a pelearse y empujaron a Sakura contra Sasuke. El estuvo de reclamarle, pero al verla, se quedo callado y siguió su camino. Sakura solo lo quedo viendo confundido, y siguió sy camino._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pues…- Sasuke busco una excusa.- Pelearse con ella todos los días se vuelve aburrido.

-Pero a ti te encanta pelear con ella.- Dijo Neji.- Adoras ver su cara de enojada y a Naruto a punto de explotar.

-No será que acaso…- Comenzo a hablar Hinata, pero no termino y prefirió contarle a Matsuri en un susurro, quien solto una risilla y le conto a Neji al oído, quien puso cara de espanto y…

-Nooo…- Dijo asustado.- Eso no puede ser posible, todos saben que ellos se odian a muerte… o…- Reflexiono durante unos instantes.- Puede ser posible pero, Sasuke dime que no es cierto.- El nombrado estaba confundido.

-¿De que hablan?

-Que posiblemente…- Comenzo Matsuri.- A ti… te… guste Sakura.- Lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito y muy rápido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Quedo sorprendido.- ¿Por qué e gustaría?- Dijo algo nervioso.

-¡Lo sabia!- Grito Hinata para luego taparse la boca.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke estaba más confundido.

-Cuentanos, no tiene cazo que lo sigas ocultando.- Dijo Matsuri.

-P-pero yo-yo no oculto na-nada.- Estaba cada vez más nervioso

-Sasuke, estamos entre amigos, nada malo sucederá.- Le dijo Hinata.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sakura caminaba junto con Ino y Karin.

-De acuerdo, ya no lo soporto.- Dijo Karin.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Tú dinos.- Le dijo Ino.

-¿Decirles que?- Pregunto Sakura.

-No te hagas la desentendida.- Le dijo Ino. Sakura siguió sin entender.

-Algo te pasa, algo entre tú y Sasuke.- Dijo Karin.

-¿Qué puede suceder entre Sasuke y yo?

-No han peleado desde la mañana.- Dijo Ino.- No se enojo cuando chocaste con el, solo se limito a mirarte y seguir con su camino, algo paso entre ustedes que no nos quieres contar.

-Si no les quiero contar es por algo ¿no?- Las chicas la miraron fijamente.

-Tú siempre nos cuentas todo.- Le dijo Ino.- Sipeleas con Naruto, si te da flores, si Sasuke lo hizo enfadar de nuevo, a ambos. ¿Por qué esto no nos lo quieres contar?

-Esta vez es diferente.

-Estas admitiendo que lo que pasa es con Sasuke.- Le dijo Karin

-No es cierto.

-¿Entonces?- Sakura se quedo callada.

-De acuerdo, les contare.- Se detuvieron junto a un árbol. Karin e Ino tenían sonrisas de triunfo.- Estabamos en…

-En el parque.- Se escuchaba la voz de alguien mas, voltearon a ver quien era el que hablaba, y resulto ser Sasuke.- y ¿recuerdan que le dio alergia y me a lleve a su casa?- La rubia y la pelirroja pararon el oído para escuchar la historia.- Llegamos, la recosté en su cama, tomo sus medicinas y yo me quede con ella para hacerle compañía. Encendi la radio y por esas casualidades de la vida, apareció una canción muy romantica, y… nos dejamos llevar por el momento y… nosotros… nosotros nos… besamos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Hinata alcanzo a ver a Sakura atrás, escuchando la historia y algo sonrrojada, con una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, esa sonrisa se debía a que recordaba ese momento que pasaron juntos.

-Asi que ahora…- Comenzo Hinata.- Te gusta… ¿Sakura?- Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida.

-Pues yo… supongo… si, creo q-que… si, pero… pero ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo, aparte de que tiene novio, y siempre estamos peleando.

Karin e Ino se quedaron viendo a Sakura, quien estaba mas roja que un tomate, y una sonrisa nerviosa podía apreciarse en sus labios. Salio corriendo y sus amigas la siguieron.

Sasuke escucho unos pasos y alcanzo a ver a una cabellera rosa que corria…

-Creo que debería hablar con ella… para aclarar las cosas.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Matsuri

-Es tu decisión.- Le dijo Hinata, y Sasuke salió corriendo tras la pelirrosa.

Sakura escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigas, pero en cuanto Sasuke apareció, ellas los dejaron solos.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- Pregunto Sasuke nervioso.

-Desde que empezaste a narrar la historia.- Le dijo ocultando su rostro.

-Si quieres golpearme, te dare todo el derecho a…- Fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura. Aquellos labios que habia besado aquel sábado, aquellos labios que anelaba besar de nuevo. Reacciono y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del azabache.

-¿Qué pasara con Naruto?- Pregunto una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

-El esta desaparecido, si vuelve arreglare las cosas.- Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso que parecía eterno.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

De regreso con Matsuri, Hinata y Neji. Gaara se acercaba a ellos, pero se detuvo a escuchar su conversación.

-¿Quisieran venir al cine conmigo y unos amigos?- Gaara estuvo a punto de ir a golpearlo.

-Lo siento Neji.- Dijo Matsuri.- Debera ser otro dia.- _"¡Si!" _Penso Gaara.

-Debemos ir con la señora Natsuki ¿Qué te parece el sábado?- Le sugirió Hinata.

-De acuerdo.

Matsuri sintió la mirada de alguien, volteo hacia todos lados pero no encontró a nadie que los estuviera "espiando" o algo asi.

-¿A quien buscas?- Le pregunto Hinata al ver a la castaña.

-A-a nadie.

Se paso el dia de clases y asi también la semana.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke y Sakura tomados de las manos, ya no peleaban, el se mostraba caballeroso con ella y ella era mas cariñosa con el. Temari poco a poco se fue enamorando de Shikamaru, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Naruto fue cambiando sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, ya se habia olvidado de Sakura, podría decirse que estaba enamorado de ella, pero seguía sin descubrirlo. Hinata siempre le contaba a "Takumi" sobre lo que le pasaba en la escuela, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, y muchas cosas mas sobre Naruto, pero el no sintió nada respecto, ahora solo pensaba en una persona… en esa persona que lo ha estado cuidando desde que lo encontró, esa persona que le abrió su corazón: Hinata.

En cuanto a Gaara, el seguía tratando de hablar con Matsuri, pero cada vez que la veía, ella estaba con Neji, lo cual siempre le molestaba. ¿Qué tenia Neji que el no tuviera? _"Ha hablado mas con Matsuri" _Se decía, y eso lo entristecía aun mas y sintiera mas coraje hacia su hermana, quien aun no quería decirle por que se habia comportado asi durante todo ese tiempo. Despues de verlos varias veces juntos, se hizo la idea de que ellos dos pudieran ser novios, pero aun no quería sacar esa conclusión.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Llegado el dia sábado, Matsuri, Hinata, acompañada de Hanabi y Takumi, y Sasuke, quien venia acompañado de Sakura e Itachi, llegaron al cine y se dispusieron a elegir que película verían.

-¿Que les parece si vemos "La dama de negro"?- Sugirio Itachi viendo de una forma pervertida a Matsuri, quien se limito a golpearlo con su bolso.

-No, no veremos películas de terror.- Sentencio Hinata observando a Hanabi que habia llevado a Takumi con un encargado para cuidarlo.

-Deberiamos ver una película de comedia mejor.- Dijo Matsuri, que trataba de apartarse la cara de Itachi porque quería besarla.

-¡Itachi! Controlate.- Le ordeno Sasuke como si su hermano fuera un perro. Sakura solto una risita.

-¿Y si vemos "viaje 2"?-Dijo Neji una vez que Itachi se quedo a una distancia considerable de Matsuri.

-Suena bien.- Aprobo Hinata.

-Vallamos a verla.- Dijo Sasuke.- ¡Itachi, quieto!- Le grito una vez que lo sorprendió tratando, de nuevo, de besar a Matsuri.

Compraron los boletos, palomitas, sodas y dulces (cosa que Sasuke no quieria, pues su hermano se ponía mas loco que con la cerveza). Entraron en la sala y esperaron a que apagaran las luces. Matsuri se sento entre Hinata y Sasuke para mantenerse lejos de Itachi. Comenzo la película y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Despues de risas y preocupaciones, salieron del cine. Sasuke y Sakura se perdieron de vista, Itachi y Neji se fueron a jugar a los videojuegos.

-Vamos por Takumi y después iremos al parque.- Le decía Hinata a su hermana. Matsuri las acompaño.

-Notese el cariño que se tienen.- Decia Matsuri mientras observaba a Itachi y Neji jugar unas carreras. Neji lo venció.

-¡2 de 3!- Grito I9tachi un poco enfadado.

-¡Hecho!- Respondio Neji y volvieron a jugar.

Una vez que recogieron a Takumi, las chicas se dirijieron al parque. Se dispusieron a dar una vuelta, y Hanabi llevaba la correa.

-y… ¿entonces?- Dijo Hinata de forma insinuadora.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué?- Pregunto Matsuri sin entender.

-Tu y Neji, como que ¿que?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Que si no te… si tu y el no son… tu sabes…

-¿a que te…? Espera… no, no, lo estas mal interpretando, el y yo somos amigos, nada mas.

-Como tu digas…- Dijo no muy convencida.

-Hablo en serio.

-Si como digas.- Se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eres mala muy mala.

-Si, como digas.- Eso ni siquiera le importo.

-Eres fea.- Aunque lo dijo en forma de broma, sono bastante convincente.

-Si, como… ¡oye!- Eso si le molesto.

-Estoy jugando.- Se apresuro a decir de forma más amable.

-Más te vale.- Fue más una amenaza que una advertencia.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En otro lado del parque, se encontraban Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru (los dos últimos disfrazados).

-En serio, harian una linda pareja.- Decia Gaara para burlarse de su hermana, quien cada vez se ponía mas roja.

-¿Por qué no vas con Matsuri?- Le dijo su hermana señalándola al verla pasar.- "Harian una linda pareja"- Dijo imitándolo

-Ya lo se, los dejo tortolitos.- Y se fue corriendo antes de que Temari lo golpeara. Shikamaru solo la observaba de una forma tierna.

Una vez que hubo llegado con Matsuri…

-Tengo que hablar contigo, seriamente.- Le dijo Gaara.

-Claro.- Acepto Matsuri.

-Yo ire a ver que esta haciendo Hanabi.- dijo Hinata y se fue donde su hermana.- Valla dia para llover.- Se dijo a si misma al ver el cielo.

-Bien, eh… Matsuri…

-¿Si?

-Ire al grano, te amo, y ya se que te gusta Neji, no intentes negarlo.- Añadio al ver que abria la boca para decir algo.- Y yo, yo solo quería decirte que, que esta bien, si esa fue tu decisión, yo solo… yo… tratare de olvidarte. Matsuri quedo paralizada, no se esperaba eso. Al ver que no le decía nada, se fue alejando poco a poco, y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Matsuri seguía reflexionando esas palabras.

-_te amo… tratare de…_

_***Continuara***_

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan, leche con paaaaaan xD**

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, de verdad, y espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Y aprovechando, lamento decirles, el fic llega a su fin D: pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo, de hecho tengo una historia guardada, no son parejas oficiales, pero podría cambiar los personajes para comodidad de ustedes ^^**

**Espero su review e.e**

**Kanelogui**


	8. Un buen final

**ADVERTENCIA: El capitulo puede contener escenas sexuales, vocabulario vulgar y violencia de todo tipo. LÉALO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**Y si no hicieron cazo de la advertencia anterior, es porque no les importan sus vidas xD y porque tienen la suficiente confianza en mi de que yo no pondría cosas asi, y si lo hago seria algo leve ^^. Gracias por sus reviews, me animan para seguir escribiendo este fic, y si no dejaste review, igual agradezco que lo hayas leído ^^ **

**Y debo decir que este es el ultimo capitulo pero no se pongan tristes, pronto subiré mas fics de Naruto, deje unas descripciones en mi perfil para que pasen a leerlas y en un review pongan cual quieren ^^**

**Disfruten la lectura y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Cap. 8 Un buen final**

* * *

><p>Matsuri seguía reflexionando esas palabras.<p>

-_te amo… tratare de…_

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con un poco mas de intensidad, Matsuri lo había escuchado, el mismo le confesó su amor, no había tiempo de pensar, debía actuar, ella también debía expresarle sus sentimientos y explicarle todo sobre Neji. ¿Cómo pudo creer que a ella le gustaba Neji? ¿Por qué pensó que ellos estaban enamorados? Si solo se comportaban como lo buenos amigos que son…

Por instinto, ella corrió a alcanzarlo, sentía como las gotas se estrellaban contra su cara, pero no importaba, ella debía explicarle todo a Gaara.

-¡Gaara!- Grito la castaña apenas con aliento. El nombrado volteo algo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz que pensó nunca volvería a escuchar, y que pronunciara su nombre.- Todo es un mal entendido.- Le dijo cuando lo alcanzo.- No estoy enamorada de Neji ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- Gaara abrió la boca para hablar pero Matsuri se lo impidió.- Neji es solo un buen amigo.

-Pero ser un buen amigo no significa pasar tanto tiempo contigo, acercándose mucho a ti, haciendo te ojitos…

-Gaara eres un idiota.- Dijo con tono de burla.

-Y ahora me insultas.- Disimulo su risa.

-Sí, te insulto porque no te das cuenta que en realidad te amo a ti.- Ambos quedaron en silencio, empapados por la lluvia, Gaara no resistió más e hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer: besar a Matsuri.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sasuke y Sakura corrían para refugiarse bajo un árbol de la lluvia. Ambos reían.

-Espero que Itachi se valla con Neji, la verdad ya no lo soporto.

-Sasuke, eres un mal hermano.- Le reclamo diciendo el "su"

-No digas Sasuke, no me gusta.- Hizo un puchero.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.- Repetía, hasta que fue interrumpida cuando alguien salto sobre ella.

Volvieron a quedar bajo la lluvia, empapándose más (si es que era posible), Sasuke estaba sobre ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Le dijo Sasuke, Sakura se limito a besarlo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Neji e Itachi salieron de los videojuegos e iban al parque a mojarse.

-Amo los días lluviosos.- Decía Itachi con las manos tras su nuca.

-Yo igual, así estas más calmado.- Lo último lo dijo en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.-Neji se puso un poco nervioso, pero después se le paso. Volteo a ver hacia donde precisamente se encontraba Sasuke.- Oye, ¿ese no es Sasuke?- Itachi volteo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad donde su hermano.

-¡Hermanito pero que rayos estás haciendo!- Grito al ver la posición en que se encontraba el y Sakura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Sasuke molesto parándose.

-Pasando por aquí, pero ¡Que rayos te ocurre! Jovencito, esas cosas no se hacen, y menos si no usas protección…

-¡ITACHI ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESAS COSAS! ¡ERES UN CERDO COCHINO PUERCO ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-¡PORQUE TU EMPEZASTE!

-¡PORQUE TU NO ENTIENDES A RAZONES QUE ESAS COSAS NO SE HACEN Y MENOS EN PUBLICO!

-¡PERO NI SIQUIERA ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO ESO!

-¡QUE SUERTE QUE LLEGUE A TIEMPO O YA HUBIERAN EMPEZADO CON SUS PORQUERÍAS!

-¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁBAMOS PENSANDO EN HACERLO! Además… ¡ARRUINASTE UN MOMENTO MÁGICO!

-¡¿CUAL MOMENTO MÁGICO? ¡ESTUVE A TIEMPO PARA EVITAR TUS ASQUEROSIDADES!

Sasuke pone una mano en su frente, intenta secarla un poco, pero inmediatamente se le volvió a llenar de agua. Respiro hondo, para luego tomar a Itachi de la oreja y comenzar a jalarlo lejos de Neji y Sakura.

-Ouch, ouch, ¡OUCH!- Finalmente lo soltó.- Sabes que no me gusta que me jalen de la oreja, es mi quinta parte más sensible…- Sasuke lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-Ya basta, no quiero saber más. Eres un pelado cochino marrano puerco asqueroso pervertido cerdo…

-Oye no me insultes.- Le respondió algo ofendido.

-¿Y de que otra forma puedo llamarte? Tu sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer esas… cosas, sabes que ni siquiera me llama la atención…

-¿Y entonces por qué te encontré en esa posición con Sakura?- Replico creyéndose detective.

-Está bien "detective Itachi" ¿Por qué no considera la posibilidad de que ella se estuviera burlando de mí y yo, por impulso, la derribe y quede sobre ella?- Itachi se quedo pensando.

-¿Y por qué no consideramos la posibilidad de que yo soy un pervertido, y tu, por lo tanto, al ser mi pequeño hermano menor, ser también tu un pervertido?

-Porque yo no sigo tus pasos.- Su hermano se le quedo viendo con una mirada asesina.

-¿Sabes que le contare a Naruto de esto cierto?

-Eso no te incumbe a ti, si alguien se lo va a decir, seremos Sakura y yo, no tu.

-No si yo se lo digo primero.- Lo desafió, para luego salir corriendo en busca de alguien a quien no encontraría.

-Pff idiota.- Se volteo para volver con Sakura, que ahora se encontraba sola esperando su regreso.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hanabi brincaba en los charcos junto con Takumi.

-Hanabi sal de ahí.- Le dijo su hermana.- Te vas a enfermar.- Pero la niña no hacía caso de sus advertencias y seguía brincando junto con su perro.

De repente apareció Neji tras Hinata, quien dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo cerca.

-Neji-Kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, dando un paseo bajo la lluvia…- Volteo a ver hacia arriba, la lluvia ya se estaba deteniendo.- Que al parecer ya se acabo.- Observo a Takumi durante unos segundos.- Oye, ¿puedo llevar a Takumi a dar una vuelta rápida?

-No veo por qué no, pero no sé si Hanabi quiera soltarlo.- Dijo observando a Hanabi, quien después comenzó a estornudar.- Hanabi, vamos a casa.- Le ordeno su hermana.

Hinata tomo a Hanabi en brazos, mientras que Neji tomaba la correa de Takumi y seguía a las chicas a paso lento. Gaara y Matsuri se unieron a las hermanas, Hinata comenzó a decir que eran una hermosa pareja, Matsuri se sonrojaba y Gaara trataba de disimularlo pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y bien Naruto.- comenzó a hablar Neji cuando los demás ya iban más alejados y entretenidos.- Dime ¿Qué tal vas con mi prima?

_Pues… es muy linda, debo admitirlo._

-¿Mas linda que Sakura?

_¡Ey! Con mi pelirrosa no te metas…_- Dudo un instante.

-¿Sabes? Desde que esta con Sasuke ya ni siquiera se acuerda de ti, si vieras como se besan, se miran, se abrazan, fue una gran sorpresa de que tantas peleas que tuvieron, al final terminaran así.

_¿Te puedo decir algo? La verdad, desde que estoy con Hinata, solo pienso en ella, me olvide por completo de Sakura, y cuando me menciono que era novia de Sasuke, la verdad no me importo._

-¿Y entonces por qué te enojaste cuando te pregunte si Hinata era más bonita que Sakura?

_Era mucho tiempo que no la veía, y al verla en el cine… se veía diferente… se veía… más feliz, nunca logre sacarle una sonrisa así, y me sorprendió que el teme de Sasuke la haya hecho sonreír así._

-Y dime… ¿A ti… tu… te gusta Hinata?- Naruto se quedo callado un momento.

_No sabría decirte._

Llegaron a la casa de la oji-perla, ambas chicas se despidieron de Matsuri, Gaara y Neji. Inmediatamente Hanabi tomo una ducha y se fue a acostar, mientras Hinata le ponía unas cuantas mantas más. Hinata también se fue a acostar y a sus pies se encontraba Takumi. Des pues de apagar las luces, las dos chicas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Neji.

_**Pov Naruto**_

"_No sabría decirte" Que respuesta tan tonta, si o no… no lo sé… Hinata es muy amable, muy tierna, es tímida… oww sus sonrojos… y Sakura es sexy, fuerte… yo… creo que… creo que… no debería de dudar, lo tengo claro, lo sé, pero… no se… siento que no… siento que no quiero reconocerlo, no quiero reconocer que… que amo a Hinata, pero ¿Por qué? No debe haber dudas… tengo que estar seguro. Si. YO AMO A HINATA._

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Después de haber aclarado su mente, cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras algo extraño sucedía, sus patas se alargaron hasta tomar forma de brazos y piernas, y así también su cuerpo se alargo hasta formar el de un humano, su cabeza fue tomando forma y se le fue quitando el cabello, excepto de la cabeza. Volvió a ser el. Se enrolló junto a las piernas de Hinata y ahí durmió toda la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Hinata despertó, dispuesta a comenzar otro día llendo hacia el colegio. Se incorporo para sentarse en su cama. Solo vio un bulto debajo de las cobijas _"Debe ser Takumi" _Se dijo a sí misma, sonrió, y estiro una mano para acariciarlo.

-Buenos días Takumi.- Levanto las sabanas y… **(¡SORPRESA! xD)- ¡**NARUTO-KUN!- Naruto despertó dando un salto y cayó al suelo, Hinata se tapo los ojos.

-Emm… esto es raro ¿Verdad?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Na-Naruto-Kun… estas… estas…

-Si estoy en tu casa, pero, puedo explicarlo…

-No… no me refería a eso…- Naruto volteo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que… estaba desnudo. Inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus partes nobles y salto por la ventana escondiéndose entre arbustos y tras los arboles. Hinata seguía con los ojos tapados, le había dado un gran susto.

-Qu-que… ¿Qué hacia el aquí?- Se preguntaba la oji-perla.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Naruto caminaba sigilosamente por las calles, teniendo cuidado de que no lo descubrieran. Se fue escondiendo tras arboles, buzones, postes, arbustos, tomo unos periódicos y se los puso, pero tenía que ser un día de viento y se los llevo, y siguió escondiéndose hasta llegar a su casa.

Kushina miraba por la ventana de la cocina, mientras le hacia el desayuno a su esposo.

-¿A dónde habrá ido nuestro pequeño?- Se preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Ya volverá, cuando se fugo no llevaba nada más que su pijama.- Dijo Minato mientras miraba el periódico.

-Minato, no se llevo su pijama… ¿Y si lo secuestraron?- Dejo de mirar hacia la ventana para ver a su esposo.

-Nos habríamos dado cuenta cuando se lo llevaron, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerrada, y nos hubieran marcado para pedir rescate.- Naruto apareció por la ventana de la cocina con unas hojas cubriéndolo. Intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, y comenzó a gritarle a sus padres, pero no lo escuchaban.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Con quién está?- Se recargo en el hombro del hombre mientras este la abrazaba.

-Pronto aparecerá, hay que tener paciencia.- Naruto hacia señales de todo tipo, pero sus padres no volteaban.

-S i esta con alguien ¿Por qué no nos marca? Ese chico debe saber lo preocupados que estamos por él.

-Si Kushina, pero…- Se interrumpió al voltear a la ventana y ver a un chico de cabellos rubios haciendo señas.- ¡NARUTO!- Exclamo un tanto alivianado y enfurecido.

Kushina salió al encuentro de su hijo, lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos.

-¡Ay hijo mío! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que he estado!- Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo, después azul, morado, y de todos colores, el abrazo de su madre lo dejaba sin respiración.

-Ya Kushina suéltalo, ¿no ves que el niño no puede respirar?- Kushina lo soltó y Naruto fue recuperando su color. Entraron a la casa y Naruto comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente.

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde estabas jovencito?- Dijo su madre ahora molesta por la "huida" de su hijo.- Y explícame ¿Por qué te paseas desnudo por las calles? Haces quedar en vergüenza a tu familia.- El rubio salió ya cambiado para el colegio, tomo su mochila y al llegar a la puerta le dijo a su madre:

-Te explicare cuando vuelva de la escuela, es una historia larga y seguro que no me la vas a creer.- Salió dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Primero quería explicarle todo a Hinata, aunque también era poco probable que le creyera, pero tenía muestras de lo que decía.

Llegando al colegio, esquivo a todo el que se le ponía en frente pidiendo una explicación sobre su ausencia. Tenía que encontrar a Hinata y tenía que encontrarla rápido. El timbre ya había sonado así que de seguro ya todos se encontraban dentro del salón.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gaara y Matsuri caminaban tomados de la mano, ambos felices, alguien atrás los observaba. Temari, con su disfraz de chica de mantenimiento. Shikamaru se acerco a ella.

-Temari… yo… hace tiempo que… que quiero decirte algo…

-Puedes decirme lo que sea.- Dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Yo… quería decirte que… yo… yo te… yo te a… te a…- Temari echo un vistazo a su hermano, luego volteo hacia la entrada, hacia las rejas, buscaba alguna señal, algo no le agradaba…- Te… es algo muy… complicado…- De repente Temari vio un reflejo… alguien llevaba algo brilloso, intento encontrar el origen…- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento, hay algo que… no me gusta en este ambiente…

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba la madre de Temari con… ¿un arma? Inmediatamente la rubia salió corriendo al ver que la mujer apuntaba hacia Matsuri.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- La mujer se volteo y le dio una gran sorpresa ver a su hija sana y salva.

-¡Temari! Creí que estabas en el hospital.- Dijo tratando de ocultar el arma.

-No intentes ocultarla, se lo que quieres hacer.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? ¿Ya no quieres ser rubia?- La señora intentaba cambiar el tema mientras trataba de apuntar a Matsuri de espaldas.

-Esos tiros son imposibles, vas a herir a alguien, mejor dámela.- Le extendió su mano. Shikamaru llego junto con ella.

-¿Y este quién es?- Pregunto Karura al ver a Shikamaru.

-No te importa, suéltala ahora.

-De seguro te escapaste con este delincuente verdad.- Dijo apuntando a Shikamaru.

-Y si lo hice que, no tienes derecho a controlar mi vida ni con quien debo estar o no, ni tampoco a Gaara, si él es feliz al lado de Matsuri debes respetarlo.

-No dejare que mi hijo salga con una pe()ra. **(Explicación abajo jeje ^^)**

-No la llames así, tu ni siquiera la conoces, ella no es como piensas, si Gaara se enamoro de ella no es porque sea así como dices, si no porque vio en ella a alguien especial y tú no quieres reconocerlo.

Karura que do sin palabras, apunto a Shikamaru y se dispuso a dispararle, Temari solo se lanzo sobre él y evito que le diera el impacto.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gaara y Matsuri escucharon un estruendo tras ellos, y al voltearse vieron a Temari y Shikamaru tirados en el piso y a Karura apuntándoles con un arma. Gaara salió corriendo para detener a su madre, y Matsuri solo lo siguió.

-¡MAMA! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Exclamo antes de que algo malo sucediera.

-Tu hermana se fugo con un delincuente y tu estas saliendo con… esta.-Dijo señalando a Shikamaru y Temari.

-¿Y qué? No puedes controlar nuestras vidas…- Fue interrumpido.

-Es lo que yo le dije.- Expreso Temari.

-No tienes derecho, es nuestra vida y si caemos en malos pasos será nuestra responsabilidad, tú no tienes que entrometerte en nuestras cosas, tu no tomas nuestras decisiones, si no nosotros, no puedes cometer el mismo error que con Kankuro.

-Hubiera sido un gran doctor, esa era su pasión, pero lo obligaste a ser contador y eso no es justo, y a mí me retrasaste un año, ¡UN AÑO! No sabes las burlas que sufro por parte de los demás.

-Karura, deja de controlar nuestras vidas.

-A mi me llamas madre, ¿Quién te crees que eres?- La nombrada se dirigía a su hijo.

-¿Cómo puedo llamar "madre" a alguien que intenta matar a mi hermana, su novio y mi novia?

-¡Tu hermana nos engaño!- El arma se dirigía al pelirrojo, y de vez en cuando a la rubia.

-No puedes seguir sobreprotegiéndonos, déjanos disfrutar de la vida, si siempre haces todo por nosotros y tomas decisiones por nosotros entonces nosotros no sabremos hacer nada.

Se escucho una ambulancia a lo lejos. La policía llego y junto con ellos Kankuro.

-Es ella.- Dijo el castaño.

-Señora Sabaku No Karura, queda arrestada por intento de homicidio contra la señorita… Sunohara Matsuri.- Esposaron a la señora, la metieron dentro de la patrulla, le quitaron el arma y la llevaron a juicio.

-Sera juzgada, ¿Escucharon que Yondaime le ha pedido el divorcio a Karura? Esperemos que gane el juicio y el cuidara de ustedes… y yo lo ayudare… aunque no será necesario, dentro de poco serán adultos responsables… o al menos eso espero.

Todos quedaron felices por el desenlace.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Naruto llego rápidamente al salón y trato de localizar a Hinata, muchos le preguntaban sobre su desaparición pero el simplemente los ignoraba. Encontró a Hinata al final del salón con Sasuke, Sakura y Neji, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia haya.

-Hinata.- La nombrada volteo a verlo.- Tengo que explicarte lo de esta mañana.

-Oye ¿por qué desapareciste?- Le pregunto Sakura.

-Todos queremos escuchar tu historia.- Dijo Sasuke algo divertido.

-Muy bien Naruto, explica.- Exigió Hinata un poco insegura.

-Bien verán, la noche que Sakura y yo fuimos al restaurante y comí una galleta de la fortuna muy extraña, Neji explica como sucedió eso.- Le exigió a Neji una explicación.

-Creo que primero debería de terminar de contar tu historia.

-Bien, el caso es que ¡me convirtió en un perro! Y Hinata me recogió y me acogió en su casa a pesar de la desaprobación de su madre…

Hinata se sorprendió mucho al escuchar todo lo que decía Naruto. No podía creer que ella le hubiera contado todos sus secretos.

-Y ahora.- Dijo cuando finalizo de contar su historia.- Solo me queda decir.- Se volvió hacia Hinata para tomarla de las manos y mirarla a los ojos.- Hinata yo… te amo, y quisiera saber, si me harías el honor de ser mi novia.

Hinata quedo paralizada, no podía creer que Naruto le estuviera diciendo eso…

-Si… si claro Naruto-Kun.- Ambos se miraron sonrientes para luego fundirse en un beso que les cambio por completo la vida, ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

A la salida del colegio, caminaban Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Matsuri y Gaara juntos. Shikamaru y Temari los seguían por detrás.

-Bien, Temari, quería decirte esto desde la mañana… Yo… te amo… ¿tu… quisieras ser… mi… novia?

Temari sonrió tímidamente mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía.

-Pues… yo… Emm… si… si acepto.- Ambos se sonrieron… después se miraron serios, y Shikamaru se fue acercando lentamente a Temari para besarla.

Tenten los observaba desde lejos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba tras ella.

-Señorita Tenten, se que todos tienen la perspectiva de ser un mujeriego, pero tengo una razón, y si acepta salir conmigo esta noche estaré encantado de contársela.- Era Neji que trataba de verse lo mas cortes posible.

-Espero que tenga una buena explicación, porque si no, será muy difícil que vuelva a verme por aquí.- Ambos se quedaron planeando la cita de esa noche.

Ino observaba a las felices parejas que pasaban frente a ella, exhalo un suspiro en el cual susurro algo como "estoy sola". De repente escucho una voz familiar.

-"Y aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro, yo estaré mas cerca de lo que crees, para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesites, siempre" Hola señorita Ino.- Dijo Sai al acercarse a ella.- ¿Me haría el honor de salir conmigo esta noche?- Ino sabía que era muy bueno actuando.

-Claro que sí señor Sai, con mucho gusto.

Asi todos terminaron juntos, disfrutaron de su adolescencia, y vivieron felices por siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

**Perdonen si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía al final, pero ya estaba desesperada porque ya estaba terminando de escribirlo y estaban quitando el cable (TT^TT soy pobre!) y jalaron el cable que le daba corriente a la compu y… se apago u.u y cuando la volvi a prender no se veía la pantalla, y luego ya la arregle y ya, y volvi a escribir el capitulo -.- pero lo importante es que ya esta listo y que ya termino ^^**

**Ah si, y sobre lo del paréntesis y eso… pues no hay mucho que explicar, solo que espero que se hayan dado cuenta del la palabra que quise decir, aunque no significa lo que esta ahí, pero en caso de que no lo hayas entendido quise decir… bueno, digamos que empieza con "pe" y termina con "rra" ^^**

**Y no digan que no les adverti, jaja (eso fue improvisado) O.O VEO EL FUTURO! Ok no.  
>bueno, espero les haya gustado el fic, dejen sus reviews ^^ Nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**Kanelogui**


End file.
